Good Vibrations
by plug in delaney
Summary: Updated: Chapters 30 and 31! Ron plays an interesting prank on Draco and in return he gets him a detention but comes along for the ride. A couple of rides, actually. Featuring Bottom!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5 is all I have so far to update. I have a bit more but I have to finish it, so I will update in a few hours. I should have the rest up by tonight. Let me just say that, confusing as this program was at first I really like it and I've read enough off here so I figured I might as well share my stuff! _Please_ review with what you like/dislike.  
  
This is my first Draco/Ron...first Harry Potter slash all together soo let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
Cassie x

* * *

****

**"Good Vibrations"**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ten points from Griffindor for spilling, Mr. Weasley," snapped Snape without even looking up from his stack of papers. "And another five for such foul language." Ron cut in, "But sir...it's Malfoy...he..."  
  
"Trying to shift the blame, Weasley? True Griffindor you are. Detention after lunch. An hour in the dungeons. Now if you have anything else to add..." Snape trailed off. No one ever had anything else to add.  
  
Ron quietly slammed his head on the cauldron when Snape's eyes fell back to his desk. Potions class was not as fun as it normally was today. (Normal being torturous and incredibly boring first thing in the morning.)  
  
Harry whispered to his frazzled friend, "Ron...can't you concentrate on this? Come on, calm down."  
  
Ron put his plant mixture down and sighed almost too audibly. "Sorry, but Malfoy keeps kicking my seat. Why did he choose to sit here today?"  
  
"What kind of reasoning does Malfoy ever need to be himself? Obviously he wanted to get back at that thing you slipped into his sheets," Harry replied, trying to mask a snicker.  
  
Ron's green eyes flickered and widened at the memory of last night's prank. "Well, thanks to your suggestion...a vibrator? What a crazy muggle invention!"  
  
"I could hear him screaming down the hall...it was so wicked!" added Harry, trying to keep his voice down from Snape and especially Draco.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty wicked...oi, stop using my word," Ron retorted, sticking his tongue out.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically and stuck his tongue out back at his friend. "Been hanging around you too much, Ron," he said shaking his head and the two laughed as quietly as they could.  
  
Snape cleared his throat as he approached the table, "If you two will stop flirting and pay attention to your potion...this is quite a deadly one if done less than perfectly," he said sternly.  
  
"Yeah Weasel," the blonde from behind sniggered, "Don't want you to spill again..." and with that he gave Ron's chair another swift kick. Snape sighed, "Malfoy. I don't think you quite understand the seriousness of this potion either..."  
  
"...But sir, I don't think you quite understand that the Weasel will screw it up anyways!" he retorted with a smirk.  
  
"I understand that. But for endangering Mr. Weasley even more and not to mention, interrupting and mocking me, I have no choice but to take 5 points from Slytherin," Snape interjected sternly.  
  
"Oh no," Draco replied dryly, "Can't I just have a detention, I wouldn't enjoy anything more in the world."  
  
"For your caustic comments I will indeed add a detention to that. Same as Weasley. See you then," Snape added as the class was dismissed. "Make sure to store these effectively, labeling your cauldron and we'll continue this tomorrow since you all seem too restless to concentrate on such an important potion."  
  
The audible sighs were heard throughout the class as they endured yet another Potions class. Most relieved was Ron, who practically jumped out of his seat to avoid Snape again, with Harry right behind him.  
  
Draco couldn't suppress the smirk as he exited the dungeons, purposely bumping into a very displeased Ron on his way to Transfiguration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did he do that for?" Harry asked as the two walked down towards the Great Hall.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know, he was like, asking for his detention. He's had an awful lot of them this year, almost as much as we have! He needs to know when to keep his sarcastic mouth shut, especially in front of Snape."

"Yeah, like you need to learn to keep your idiotic thoughts to yourself, especially in front of me," the familiar voice sneered behind the two boys.

Draco appeared in front of them, scowled at Harry and quickly smiled at Ron before turning around to enter the Great Hall and head over to the Slytherin table.

Harry gave the finger to Draco after he turned around and rolled his eyes as the two made their way to their table.

Ron, mouth agape, didn't have time to think of an angry retort by the time Draco sped in front of them. "Did he just...smile at me?" he asked himself.

"I have a bad feeling about my detention today and, for once, it's not Snape," declared Ron before sitting in his seat. He slumped down and impatiently awaited his food.

"What's going on?" inquired Hermoine, taking her place across from him.

"We think he knows Ron did it last night," Harry grumbled before he took a bite.

Hermoine shook her bushy haired head and the two were preparing for her ever ready lecturing. "You know you shouldn't have done it. Flooing to some muggle mall, wasting your money on that gods awful thing...then you come back here to creep around until you found his dorm. You could have been studying instead! Big Herbology test, remind you?"

Continually she went on for 7 more minutes (Ron liked to time her lectures) while the other two ate most of their fill. When she realized he wasn't paying attention any more she shook her head again. "I simply do not get you, Ron."

Ron threw his hands up in mock agitation, "Come on 'Moine! You _must_ lighten up a bit," he whined.

"Only when you'll lighten up on Malfoy. I mean, honestly, you two are like kindergartners. You know they pick on the ones they truly like..."

"What in the hell is a kindergartner...?" Harry asked puzzled. He turned to Ron who seemed to have no clue as to what in the hell a kindergartner was either and just shrugged.

Hermoine sighed, "American muggle schooling. I've just called you immature in the fullest and now if you will excuse me...I need to get in some studying for that Herbology test. If I were you, gods forbid, I'd try and get some studying done instead of wasting your time tormenting Malfoy during your detention." And with that Hermoine abruptly got up and left for the library.

"I really think she has gone crazy, Harry." Ron looked at his friend with a bit of shock and confusion on his face.

Harry mimicked that look and nodded in agreement, "We really should put her on something...like the pills Dudley takes because he's too hyper at times."

"Oh yeah, that would be perfect!" replied Ron, smiling.

"Well, we'll plan that later," Harry said, returning the evil smile.

"What time is it? I want to catch a quick run on the field and you don't want to be late for Snape..."

Ron winced, "No kidding. He already despises me enough. We still have about 20 minutes."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go and I'll catch you in Herbology. Don't lose track of time with those party animals." Harry looked to his fellow Griffindors, shook his head and patted Ron's shoulder as he got up and left the Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"...And THEN McGonagall comes over to see the gotwhelli under my desk when we were supposed to turn it into only a dog!" Neville recanted.  
  
Ron was listening to another one of Neville's misfortunes, which were pretty humorous, but served an even better purpose as an effective time waster.  
  
He glanced over to the Slytherin table only to see a blonde tuft of hair rise up, black robes carefully being straightened and silver eyes connected with his blue momentarily before shaking his head swiftly to remove the fringe in his face.  
  
"Over the years I must say his hair has gotten better...but why is he leaving so early?" Ron thought to himself. He glanced over at the time, still had 15 minutes. So much for a time waster, Neville.  
  
"He thinks he is going to one up me and get to Snape early," he thought as he saw the familiar robes disappear through the doors.  
  
"Well that won't happen."  
  
"...Um...what?" Neville looked up at the now standing Ron. "I won't get a detention from Snape how...?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked. He realized that he said that last thought out loud and tried to cover it up, "Oh, Snape? Thought we were still on McGonagall," he shrugged off the strange looks and continued. "Anyways, must be off...Herbology test..." Ron said sighing and briefly jogged to get to the door.  
  
Seamus laughed at the last utterance, "Ron Weasley...studying?"  
  
Dean looked up from his plate and appeared quite shocked as well. "Hermoine probably is making him," he added.  
  
"Think they're shagging?" Neville asked watching the sprinting redhead who left oh so abruptly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Draco, hurriedly walking down the corridor (because gods know how many times he'd been bitched at by Percy for running) soon heard clumsy footsteps quickly nearing.

"Trying to show me up, Malfoy?" the snarling redhead alleged behind him.

Turning around, Draco matched Ron's smirk, "I was going to take a piss for your information," he replied grinning.

"Of course you were," Ron retorted, breathing sharply as he practically ran to catch up with him.

"Weasley, I'm sure you haven't noticed but this isn't the way to the dungeons...is it?" Draco says pointing to the bathrooms they had now approached.

"Fine. Get all dolled up for our little date Malfoy. I'm going to get there first," Ron came back with, storming off.

Draco smirked as he saw his so-called enemy, turn a corner. "Those were my plans exactly," he said to himself before heading in to the loo to follow through on those plans.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what compelled him to get that detention with Ron today; hormones were his best bet.

After figuring out his sexuality this past summer, he's had his share of relationships with boys. Not to the point where he would call himself a slag. Just testing the water to see what kind of boy he could stand to be with. Blondes were too much like him, pratish and conceded. Brunettes were all too different, low self-esteemed and too smart for their own good.

He hadn't tried anything with a redhead and he wasn't sure he wanted to after what happened last night. Quite embarrassing to be screaming his head off in front of everyone when he found that "vibrating thing" in his bed. Draco knew it was Ron because of the red tuft of hair sticking out of nowhere in the corridor he came screaming out of and Harry was the only other one, that he knew of, that had an invisibility cloak.

He would have had a bit of fun with the thing if it didn't give him such a shock and take away the remaining energy he had. (The rest had just been spent in the showers by the help of a random sixth year on his knees.)

The fact that he preferred the company of boys hadn't been terribly well known and Draco was fine with that. He didn't care if people knew but he really didn't want others knowing everything about his sex life, especially the bit about him liking to be on the bottom.

The first person he was sure to tell was his father. Lucius could read feelings like if they were imprinted on a person's face so Draco didn't chance it. Not particularly upset yet not exactly thrilled...more indifferent described his reaction best. He believes it's just a phase and suggested Draco explore it to the fullest so he'll get it out of his system sooner.

Snape, a family friend, was exposed to this information as well and agreed that it was just a phase and would help in any way he could. This is where the detentions came in. The professor would never regularly give the Malfoy a detention but if another boy was already given one and Draco asked for one, he would get it. Snape would leave the two alone and let Draco go when he was done and make the other boy stay to fulfill his duty.

Today was Ron's turn.

* * *

Walking down the stairs to the dungeons, Ron sighed heavily and looked at the time.

"Good thing I left when I did, would have been late if I didn't follow Malfoy," he thought to himself, then preceded to sigh again. "Malfoy, ugh! This detention is going to suck so much. It would suck in a different way if he wasn't so bitchy...and if he wasn't my sworn enemy...right, that too..."

His thought process was interrupted by a, "And what do you think you're doing down here, Weasley, I'm guessing?" in a snobbish voice.

"Detention," Ron muffled, looking up at the towering Slytherin prefect.

The prefect laughed and replied, "I thought so. Fine, you can go."

"Don't need your permission but thanks," were Ron's thoughts at that. But instead of losing more points today he just weakly smiled and nodded, heading to the classroom that he did not like seeing more than once in a day.

Ron inhaled deeply as he reached his destination and opened the Potions classroom door. Snape, busy at his desk, looked up in disbelief.

"Time must just fly by while correcting essays," he quipped, motioning Ron to come forward.

Ron replied closing the door behind him, "Actually sir, I'm early."

The professor's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the clock. "Indeed, for once. Now Mr. Weasley, go into the cauldron storage room and begin cleaning," Snape replied and held his hand out. "Without your wand."

Ron gave up his wand and wandered into the room he and Harry have been in all too much. Each time there were just as many skuzzy remnants in first year cauldrons to clean, but this is only the second time he was without his friend. This time Draco was here to accompany him, but Ron would rather be alone.

Snape entered the room briefly to announce that, "I will be in Professor Sprout's room. Some fifth year still had no idea how to handle a simple herb and she has to take him to Madam Pomfrey. Wait until I come back to dismiss you."

Ron nodded to acknowledge this and checked the time above the door that Snape just exited. "How long does it take for him to piss?" he asked himself realizing over ten minutes had passed already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Making one last flick at his fringe, Draco casually strolled into Snape's classroom. Upon seeing no one there, making it even more desolate than usual, he proceeded to the storage room where he so often has had a rendezvous. Through the midst of black cauldrons and spider webs sat a redhead whose face almost matched his hair.  
  
"_Finally_ Malfoy. Fifteen minutes late- I can't believe you!" Ron spat as Draco entered the room. "You are so lucky that Snape isn't here..." he trailed off to take him in.  
  
Especially his dishelved, piecey, almost "fuck me" hair look. "No, no, can't think of it like that," Ron berated himself. "But does he realize his fly is open? Like my mouth is...bloody hell I did not just do that."  
  
"What _have_ you been up to Malfoy..." he inquired and shut his mouth.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Weasley?" Draco asked the rather distressed redhead before he slumped down to the floor. His head tilted to the right and his legs bent and spread apart, his eyes bore right into Ron's icy glare. "Why was he so miffed?" he asked himself. "Oh right, he's cleaning, hahaha. How lovely."  
  
"Oh no. Don't think you're getting off on me," Ron stated looking back with his normal anger.  
  
Suddenly breaking the contact, Draco blinked, taken aback, "Ex...Excuse me?" Internally he was cursing himself, "Did I, Draco Malfoy, just fucking stutter?"  
  
"Don't act stupid...we're here to clean!" Ron retorted, confused by his enemy's rather intense stare just a moment ago. He hoped that he wasn't plotting something spiteful against him. "Now get up off your lazy arse..." he started, offering his hand to his.  
  
"Get off me, slave," Draco replied, shooing Ron's hand away. He got up on his own, only to lean back against the wall.  
  
"I'm serious, Malfoy. Snape took the wands so we'll have to do it manually," Ron said handing Draco a sponge.  
  
The blonde advanced towards Ron. Not to take the utensil but to stick his hand in his own robes and almost sympathetically replied, "Weasley, have you been paying attention to yourself? Again with the idiotic thoughts...He took your wand, but not mine." And with that he got out his own wand and with a simple cleaning spell, cleaned out every single cauldron like a flick of a switch.  
  
Ron looked around in surprise and gave a crooked grin to his new partner in crime, "Wicked. Thanks Malfoy."  
  
"Now if you no longer have any plans, care to join me in a secret staffing room?" Draco offered, returning the gratitude as best he could; it came as half sarcastic, yet a half genuine smile.  
  
Ron shrugged to comply and Draco traversed the room until he stopped in front of a rather large and purple cauldron.  
  
"Extrendrioso," Draco murmured into the pot and immediately the bottom cracked and parted.  
  
"I've always wondered what this thing did," Ron said with amazement as he followed Draco down a ladder to a rather unorthodox staff room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The room just appeared to be a room of beanbags, couches that looked rather comfy and other various relaxing seating...things. Ron found one of them quite intriguing that was made out of wood and wavy. No real tables, either, apart from side tables and coffee tables that happened to be filled with loads of goodies from Hogsmeade. The color was quite unusual too, very vibrant and...red.

"Not quite what I imagined how Snape would design a room. I never thought he had style," Ron stuttered quite astonished.

"Well, you wouldn't Ron because I designed it. This is where I go whenever I have a detention. He trusts me enough to leave me alone and be smart about cleaning jobs and then I have an hour with whoever has accompanied me," Draco replied, sitting down on a couch.

"Oh and aren't I the special one who gets to grace your presence this afternoon," Ron quipped still taking it in. Also he was taking in the fact that Draco had just referred to him by his real name. "Never done that before...Should I be nice and try it?" Ron asked himself.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I very well could of made you clean all of those cauldrons you know...especially because of what you did last night. Now sit down and have a butterbeer."

Ron complied and took the drink that Draco offered him. "So how did you know it was me, Draco?" Ron asked. "Hmm...that wasn't too bad. Draco kinda rolls off the tongue...kinda. Less malicious sounding than Malfoy anyways," he thought.

"Well, it was obvious you wanted to show your affections for me..." Draco replied sneering.

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes, "Oh come off it, Malfoy."

"No really...I wish McGonagall hasn't taken it away, we could of had some fun with it Weasley!" Draco replied with a wink.

Ron scratched his head and looked at his companion, "Draco...why do you always act so..."

"Confident?" Draco said with a smile, adjusting his position to face Ron on the couch with his legs crossed and arm slung over the back.

"I was going to say camp, but sure, 'confident'," Ron replied, returning the smile and taking a swig of his drink.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, "Camp? Hmmm...don't know about that one. How about you?"

Ron almost choked on his butterbeer, "Sorry?" He cursed himself mentally about the cracked tone is his voice.

Draco couldn't help but smile, "What? Have you ever envisioned yourself with another boy, Ron?"

Ron blushing, not so sure why, and took another drink and asked again, "Sorry? How did we get on this topic?" He also adjusted his position to mirror Draco's, "Now, _I_ like discussing Quidditch...What's been your team's record lately?"

Draco laughed, "Well, _I_ like discussing less mindless things. Of course, you're avoiding the subject." He raised an eyebrow, "Are the rumours true about the Weasel burrowing in a few male holes recently?"

Ron's facial expression did not falter but he did blanch slightly. "My regrets but when was the last time mortal enemies shared each other's secrets?" Ron quipped in a matter-of-factly tone, straightening up on the couch.

"Well, secrets of the bedroom have no affiliation with whatever lies...elsewhere," Draco retorted in a similar tone, waving his hand to indicate "elsewhere". "Fine...if I tell you a secret, will you tell me one?"

Ron swallowed slowly the remainder of his drink and grabbed another one off the table. "Sure...tell me."

Draco put down his drink and shook his head, "Doesn't work that way, Weasley. I already asked you about your secret, which you failed to answer. Now with the promise that I will tell you one of my secrets, you must spill."

"Okay," Ron sighed into his bottle and put his down. "Yes, alright. They're true. I am," he confessed rather quickly.

"So am I," Draco stated staring straight into Ron's blushing and wincing face.   
  
His facial expression went from of "please don't hit me" to outright shock. Like Ginny the first time she saw Harry Potter. This was a first time to actually see Draco for what he was, a ponce, like himself. "Maybe we have more in common than just breed," thought Ron. Another thought soon occupied the last though, "He's Malfoy."

Ron started, "Are you kidding? Cause that's not funny..." rather defensively.

"I'm not as dishonorable as my other relatives, Ron. I'm even surprised I'm related to any of those pricks. We're so opposite...like for instance they're straight and uptight and I'm bent and...loose," Draco said that last bit with it's full intention and intonation.


	7. Chapter 7

(Finally some action...yay! But not too much, I don't know how far we're "supposed" to go on R ratings, mine are usually NC-17 hehe)

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
"Wow, I would of never figured. Draco Malfoy a fucking queer!" Ron thought as his eyes widened and he subconsciously licked his lips. "Oh I didn't just do that. Fuckin' hell…say something. He's just staring! His eyes look…expectant? Well this is Draco. He likes guys? Guys like me? Doubt it. Yet he did bring me in here…"  
  
"This is like a dream come true," Ron accidentally murmured out loud. His eyes popped open and his mouth dropped. "Oh fuck," were his next thoughts and words, which he said much louder as to cover up for the previous comment.  
  
"Uh huh…I really do have every right to make fun of your intelligence…" Draco replied smirking.  
  
"Oi! Are you planning to seduce me with that mouth?" Ron retorted, grabbing his butterbeer bottle that he probably would of dropped if he had it when Draco told him his secret.  
  
Draco stifled a snicker and chose to play along. "A bit more confident than I thought you were. I could use my mouth for more useful things, believe me, Ron. I have no need to seduce you though, I already have with my eyes alone," he said and gave him his best "bedroom eyes".  
  
Ron gulped and tried to laugh it off, denying its actual truth. "Oh of course you are," he rolled his eyes. "Care to try out a redhead for a change? See just how 'wild' we are?" he inquired smirking and stretching out his folded legs.  
  
Draco leaned forward so he was sitting on his feet, hands resting on his knees and stated quite audibly, "Yes," without realizing he actually said it.  
  
So now, Draco, less than 6 inches from Ron, was bounding into "not joking" territory.  
The panic spread on Ron's face and the collected cocky expression barely lingered. "Really?" he asked, shocked at the close proximity they were at. Those 3 feet they were normally at seemed a bit unnecessary now in Ron's mind so he wasn't going to complain.  
  
Panic struck Draco's face as well as his mouth opened slightly to answer, then closed again. Deciding on his answer he looked to the couch and saw Ron's hand nearing his knee. "Yes," he responded confidently, looking into Ron's eyes. He grabbed Ron's hand and placed it over his now quite hand bump in his jeans and wrapped his other hand around the redhead's neck to pull him into a crushing kiss.  
  
Ron taken by surprise, adapted quickly by placing his free hand around Draco's lower back and pulling him closer. Tongues clashing almost violently and hair being tugged on significantly meant that both really did want this. As did the extremely clear moan Draco elicited when Ron began to rub his jeans with his hand and rub his own hardness into Draco's thigh simultaneously.  
  
Draco's hands moved from the now mad entanglement that was Ron's hair down to his waist to slip under his shirt and rub his hands over his chest. Running out of breath, Ron's mouth left the blonde's for as long to say, "Shirt off now" and to tug off both Draco's and his own.  
  
Draco obeyed and pulled Ron back to him when he barely had his shirt off and slid down the couch so Ron was now on top of him and their jeans could rub against one another.  
  
Draco's hips grinded up into Ron as to encourage him to go lower as his mouth was only on his neck presently. His hands also slid to Ron's waist and lower so he could grab his bum. Ron responded by moaning loudly and cursing.  
  
"Such a tease," he moaned before going back to work on Draco's neck. "That'll leave a mark in the morning," he thought to himself.  
  
"Am not…I left my jeans undone on purpose for you," Draco replied between pants.  
Ron looked up at Draco, "You mean you planned this?" he said as his hand slid down to unbutton his jeans.  
  
"Of course," he responded, smirking.  
  
Ron smiled back and reddened as much as he could, since most of his blood was elsewhere. Starting to respond, "You cheeky basta…" Ron was cut off from Draco's lips that seized him in another marathon kiss.  
  
Most thoughts were lost as the clothes were and both were reduced to the smiles on their faces.  
  
"Do you like being on top?" Ron asked, too horny to be embarrassed.  
  
Draco flat out replied, "No."  
  
"Good," Ron said as he positioned himself over the blonde. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Way too spent to talk, Ron simply collapsed on top of his new lover and kissed the flesh surrounding a craned neck's radius. Draco gathered the energy to push the redhead off of him, inhaled sharply to breathe and sighed loudly, sounding very satisfied. Ron wrapped his wiry frame around Draco's, intertwining the two and lazily nuzzled into his neck and laughed, "Yeah."  
  
Draco couldn't suppress the laughter as well and not before long the both ended up giggling like the little schoolgirls they were.  
  
After a comfortable silence fell upon them for a while Ron mumbled, "What time," into Draco's neck.  
  
Draco looked over at the clock to see that they had stayed a half an hour longer than they needed to. "Time to go," he replied, untangling himself from the other.  
  
Ron groggily looked up at the clock, immediately cold from the lack of body heat and groaned, sitting up. Draco was heading over to the lamp where his jeans were. "How the fuck did they end up all the way up here," he thought to himself.  
  
"By the way, what is that chair for Malfoy?" Ron asked, nodding to one, his hands busy tying his shoes.  
  
"Which one?" Draco replied, sticking his head out from his shirt.  
  
Ron pointed to the wooden wavy chair. "Oh," Draco laughed. "They invented it for gay sex...they must of because it's just incredible on that."  
  
Ron looked at Draco and smirked. "Really? Might have to try that next time," he said trying to fix his hair before putting his shirt on.  
  
Draco, now fully dressed, headed over to the ladder. "Now what did I tell you about those idiotic thoughts around me, Weasley?" Draco teased as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Ron smiled as he watched Draco climb up the ladder and decided he should get in trouble more. A lot more.

* * *

Right, hope you guys enjoyed it! Feedback is cool. 

If you like, I'll definitely add to it. Plot lines are already formulating!

Cassie x


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit...I'm so glad you guys actually liked this! I've been visiting relatives in Louisiana who don't have a computer (yeah, can you believe it?) So now that I am at relatives who have one I am typing up the next chapter pour vous! Special thanks to Ladybug11, starlollie, and the chapter-by-chapter analysis of I Heart DM 11!  
  
I'm working on chapter 10 but the strange environment is giving me writers block :/

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
"And where is your pass, Ronald?" Professor Sprout responded to the stumbling boy entering her classroom, 15 minutes late.  
  
Ron cringed; he couldn't very well tell her that Snape wouldn't give him a pass because he stayed too late? He was scrambling to think of an excuse, "I...I forgot..."  
  
"...To get it, stupid Weasley," Draco sneered in his usual tone, sitting up from his test. "Forgive the idiot, he was in detention with Snape and myself, Mrs. Sprout."  
  
The professor shook her head and tutted at Ron, "Well, here is your test. You will not get extra time on this so I suggest you get to it, Ronald." She handed him his packet and went back to her research in the Herbology encyclopedia.  
  
Ron hurriedly grabbed his test and sat down in his normal seat next to Harry, gibing him a shrug and a smile. Ron wanted to say thanks but Draco, who was across the table, was busy at his own test, so he decided to follow suit.  
  
Moonhelixes. Ron so knew this. Stupid Hermoine didn't have Fred and George growing these in her closet after they were second years. Perfect for anything foul smelling, Ron experienced these first hand since "mum would never suspect you to be in on this". That and he was promised chocolate frogs to keep them in his room so he eagerly agreed.  
  
Taking about 20 minutes, he finished around the same time as most people did. He looked over to Hermoine, bushy hair covering the desk. Eraser furiously swiping the page to make sure all of her answers were filled just so on her paper and all of her second guesses were not to be noticed.  
  
He smiled and thought "stupid git" and heard someone clearing his throat. Guessing he, once again, said his thoughts out loud, he looked to his diagonal left only to see Neville making a weird face at him, smirking. What the hell was he on about?  
  
Draco also noticed the strange exchange as he had just finished his test as well. Ron caught Draco's glance only for a second and Ron noticed that he was finished and thought it the perfect time to apologize.  
  
He slumped down in his chair and slid his foot across the floor after slipping his shoe off. The fuck off shiny and slippery leather on the show across from him indicated that he reached his target. Slowly gliding his foot to Draco's ankle, he found his opening in the pants and ascended slowly.  
  
Draco, who was laughing silently at Hermoine at the time suddenly stopped and snarled at Ron. He kicked off Ron's foot and mouthed, "You owe me," sitting straight up in his chair, avoiding eye contact until the class ended.


	10. Chapter 10

So here we go! 3 long days in waiting...heh heh.  
  
I have brought you lovely people the 3 chapters I promised plus 2 more because you review and are all so nice!  
  
I thought I was all done at first, typing chapters 13 and 14...but I forgot I still had 11 and 12 to do! That would have been confusing...  
  
I can't believe I've written this much for one fic...this is 3 times longer than my previous largest fic!  
  
Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
Hermoine quickly wiped away the rest of her erasure marks as Professor Sprout demanded the tests and dismissed the class.  
  
Draco had been itching to get out of that room since he finished 10 minutes ago. Handing in his test first, he exited and hoped not to see the redhead he'd just spent an entire period undressing in his mind. He decided that he definitely had enough of the sheer torture of the boy who had still been his enemy just this morning.  
  
Draco also decided that he would still go on his "fuck date" tonight with that fifth year Ravenclaw. Anything to get his mind off Ron and the freckled skin he so eagerly kissed and sucked, tracing the few on his creamy chest with his tongue. Exploring a whole new realm of the boy he was taught to hate.  
  
It certainly wasn't feelings of hate though in Draco's mind. Words of hate didn't formulate. In fact, it were words with the most passion and feeling he'd ever spilt during sex.  
  
Sure, nothing that would make him appear weak or love struck, but the amorous moans said plenty. The fact that they were not only received, but reciprocated was reason enough to scare Draco away. A feeling not familiar to him was love, as frightening to him as a spider was to Ron, and he had to try and get away from it before he too would get caught up in its web.  
  
The debacle during the test was also one to forget. Draco thought that with all that had happened earlier and then helping Ron out of trouble, with everyone watching, led Ron to believe that it meant more to him than Draco showed it to be. The foot going up his leg was to tease his bruised ego and to mock it.  
  
He hoped he was wrong; Ron was always the caring, stick-by-your-friend type. Then again, the almost creepy spark in those fiery blue eyes Draco stared into as his body was being captured was unlike anything he's seen in him before.  
  
His feet carried him through the main corridor and down the staircase ever so closer to his last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before he could turn the last corner, however, a hand pulled on his robes. Taking 3 guesses in his mind and hoping it wasn't Percy, he tried to turn around.  
  
The hand suddenly on his back, pushing him, interrupted his efforts. Before his feet could stabilize, he was in a deserted Muggle Studies classroom.  
  
Turning around, he saw red hair bursting through the darkened room. Still not sure what to make of it, he peered closer. The hair was not curly and standing straight up so he elicited a sigh of relief.  
  
Instead, it was the shaggy bright orange locks of Ron.  
  
Draco, trying to play it cool, sat on top of a table, giving him his best smug look. Before he realized, the red hair and the body accompanying were right in front of him.  
  
"Weasl..." was all Draco could get out before the other boy's lips assaulted him fiercely. Straining to be closer, Ron wedged his body between Draco's legs and wrapped his arm around Draco's back.  
  
Ensuring the other's stability, Ron licked Draco's lower lip as to get permission to enter. Draco more than willingly obeyed after becoming aware of the surprising kiss, a moan releasing as Ron opened the blonde's mouth.  
  
After being caught up in the lip nibbling, tongue wrestling and hands roaming freely, Draco abruptly ended the kiss, snapping back into reality. The nearly black pupils of Ron's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What..." Draco hissed, pausing to breathe, "was _that_ about, Weasel?"  
  
"I...I wanted to make the saving from detention thing up to you," Ron replied, with a lower toned voice than normal. His hands slid down Draco's chest and settled on his thighs.  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, I did get you in that detention earlier..."  
  
"You said I owe you, besides," Ron said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Draco complied momentarily as Ron's hand unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly while kissing down his neck. When Ron reached Draco's collarbone he let up and lowered his head to Draco's waist.  
  
In absence of Ron's hair blocking his vision, the bright clock was staring straight at Draco, relaying that in 2 minutes they were going to be late for DADA.  
  
"Wait," Draco said seriously before the redhead could do anything. Ron's head lifted and cocked to the left in confusion.  
  
"We're going to be late," he said, jumping down from the table. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight," Draco ordered as he abruptly left Ron, fastening his jeans as he went. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Ron, seriously stop pacing. You're giving me a headache," Harry murmured over his parchment.  
  
"Yeah Ron. I can't study," Hermoine added over her book. "What's wrong anyways? Disappointed you did so bad on the Herbology test?"  
  
Ron slumped down on a common room chair, picked up his book and then placed it bad down. "No Hermoine. I bet I did better than you on that test," he challenged with a smirk. "Loser does the other's homework for a week," he replied as he sat up, extending his hand.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Hermoine asked, pressing her hand against Ron's forehead, which he quickly swatted away. "You must be daft if you think you could beat me. Then again you did have that detention to study, did you follow my advice?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron from his book, "Yeah Ron, you never told us about your detention with Malfoy," the mention of the name apparated a sneer on Harry's face. "You rushed out of Herbology quick enough and during dinner you were either gone or too fixated on staring down Malfoy."  
  
Ron's eyes widened slightly at Harry's fourth observation but quickly stood up again to mask it. "Oh no, detention sucked at first, the usual punishment."  
  
"Being?" Hermoine inquired.  
  
"Cleaning cauldrons," Harry and Ron replied in tandem.  
  
"Dra...Malfoy didn't show up for a full 15 minutes or so but when he did, Snape hasn't taken his wand so he cleaned everything up," Ron explained, returning to his pacing stride in front of the fireplace.  
  
Harry's eyes lifted, "That was...nice of him."  
  
"Well...that meant he wouldn't have to clean either," Ron corrected. "Anyways, so that gave us plenty of time to study. Snape dismissed us but I needed to collect all my stuff, seeing as, duh, Draco wasn't prepared." Ron stared at Harry and Hermoine for their reaction as he accidentally called him "Draco" but Hermoine just shook her head as to say she wasn't surprised.  
  
Ron continued, "So yes, late to class. Went to library to finish some homework early so that's why I wasn't in dinner much." At least that part wasn't a lie, he told himself.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was weird...10.30 and you were finished already," Hermoine quipped. "I figured it was because you were just slacking per usual."  
  
Harry laughed, "But why do that?"  
  
Ron slightly blushed trying to think of yet another excuse, "Well I went off to piss after Herbology and who shall be in the toilets but Malfoy. He said that I owed him for covering for me for Sprout so he's making me help him at the Astronomy Tower tonight. Also explains being late to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron expressed with a smile.  
  
"Fucking bloody hell I am brilliant," Ron thought to himself, "covered up for _everything_. Wonder if maybe Fred and George really are related to me and they weren't just some foreign...things dropped off of our doorstep."  
  
"Sucks," was Harry's first response. "You could always not go..."  
  
"Oh no way," the urgency in Ron's tone voiced his thoughts. He cleared his throat, "Besides, you know his evil ways, he could really fuck me up with the monsters he befriended if I cross him more than I do already."  
  
"True," Hermoine sympathized. "Plus...it's a study session. You could get something out of it as well. Which test are you studying for?"  
  
"Shit," Ron thought. A deer caught in headlights expressed his eyes. Abso-fucking-lutely no tests were scheduled for the next week. Umm...  
  
"Studying is for lame wads," Neville chimed in, catching none of the previous conversation but joining in by making himself comfortable in the chair Ron intermittently occupied.  
  
Harry laughed, "Only lame wads make up those kind of names." He rolled up his parchment and sighed, "You guys will never let me finish these assignments. Plus, I need research...going to library. Coming Ron?"  
  
Not wanting further inquisition from his friend he declined, "Not tonight, got to be off soon," he replied, rolling his eyes and half smiling.  
  
"Ah right. Well...if you don't come back I'll make sure to send a search party," Harry replied, opening the door to the staircase.  
  
Ron laughed, "Thanks, mate." He grabbed his book on Quidditch and nodded to Neville and Hermoine. "As you've heard I must be off soon...I'll be in the shower."  
  
Hermoine looked at her watch and realized it was almost 11, "That makes 2 of us, I'll be going as well. Night, Neville." Library "closes" in an hour.  
  
Neville watched Hermoine and Ron heading up their respective staircases with clarity. "I knew they were fucking," he said to himself with a smirk before settling down with his Potions book. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Bloody zipper," Draco mumbled, trying to fasten his jeans too quickly.  
  
"Mind if I try?" the brunette boy suggested, sliding his hands down to his waist.  
  
Draco lightly smacked the other's hands away and zipped himself up. "S'alright...I have to go anyways, test first thing tomorrow," he said, trying to find his shoe in the Ravenclaw dormitory and hoping the boy would not realize that tomorrow was indeed Saturday.  
  
"Well...perhaps we could do this again?" the boy asked wide-eyed as he pulled the blonde from his search by his belt loops.  
  
Avoiding the other boy's lips on his neck, Draco slithered from his grasp, "Ah shoe...No, I don't think so, sorry," he answered quickly, trying to both slip his shoe on and exit as quickly as possible.  
  
The brunette stepped in front of the door in a last attempt to keep his date, "Come on...wasn't that bad was I?" He said smugly as he folded his arms, "You were making some awful noise, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, yes...fine some other time. Just not now, alright?" Draco replied, planting a quick kiss on the boy's smiling lips to be allowed out.  
  
"Bloody whiney Ravenclaws," he said to himself after finally getting out of their house.  
  
This fling had been like a majority of the others, no foreplay or mindless chatter accompanying. The brunette took what he could get and was satisfied. Something Draco did frequently, but what boy didn't think of himself in sexual situations?  
  
This was another reason Draco told Ron to meet him at the Astronomy Tower, it gave him time to think. Was he already sated and done with Ron? The gasp of his name, not the Ravenclaw's during his previous date, which was successfully covered up by more moans, certainly meant that he was not.  
  
He looked at the time, almost 10.30 already. Enough time for a shower and to get ready to see Ron. The boy who has been willing to blow him just for getting him out of trouble. Draco hadn't that exactly in his mind as repayment. For him, the simple sight of Ron's face on the brink of bliss and complete was far good enough to him.  
  
Never liking everything to be one sided, Draco didn't actually like hardly any of the boys he slept with. Keeping most of them under the "one fuck only" rule, he had the ability to experience as much as he could in the short time...but every plan has flaws.  
  
After searching a while to find the Slytherin house he took his time to shower and primp himself, all the while still thinking about the same redheaded boy. Thankfully his young body could handle much exertion in one day and he was fully ready for Ron at the mere mental image of the smirk on his face before he was going to repay Draco earlier today.  
  
Early by fifteen minutes when he left the dungeons, he couldn't help but hurry to get to the Astronomy Tower. Always the punctual type, Draco made it to the Tower with 5 minutes to spare.  
  
Knowing Ron's laziness he figured he would not be expecting him for a while but that gave him time to check his fringe and fix anything properly. Not like he was obsessing over his look in the portable mirror he brought along every five minutes...  
  
The anticipation was not only making Draco nervous, but hard as well because of the thoughts swirling around. Rarely had Draco felt nervous before and the realization of it solved his other problem.  
  
Taking a deep breath he opened the door...only to meet 2 familiar blue eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13

This bit is super long so I chopped it at a random spot and put the rest in the next chapter so it might not flow perfectly but bleh. (sticks tongue out)

* * *

Chapter 13  
  
"Quite unlike you to be early, Weasley," Draco sputtered out, trying not to act surprised at not only the effect but also the way he looked tonight. "Tight jeans, a rather fitting shirt and hair somewhat subdued, damn. Wonder how long it would take to get him out of them," were Draco's only thoughts after that.  
  
After giving him the once over his eyes reached Ron's enthusiastic ones and Draco realized neither had said anything, leaving an extended silence.  
  
"Couldn't wait to see me?" Draco suggested, batting his eyes.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and closed the door behind Draco with his wand. "I had to get out of there as soon as possible; Hermoine has been playing 20 questions all night. She thinks we're studying for a test," Ron replied, pointing to the stack of books next to his robe.  
  
"Where was Harry to rescue you?" Draco asked, taking off his robe.  
  
"He had to go to the library to research something for Potions," Ron replied shrugging. "Thankfully Hermoine followed suit a bit later. I'm such a terrible liar," he scratched his head, ruffling his hair up a bit. "It's odd about Harry though, he's been actually studying lately."  
  
Draco blew a stray hair away, "Well, Granger is obviously making him," he supposed. Ron looked at Draco puzzled so he continued, "If she offers a good reward system, I bet he'd bite, you know."  
  
Ron chewed on his lip and stared off, "They have been leaving together a lot..."  
  
"Ron, you are so slow at getting things. I could literally smell the sexual tension since the beginning of this year," Draco replied, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't pay too much attention to them. If they want to be together, whatever," Ron shrugged. "I never got Hermoine though. Too smart for her own good."  
  
Draco nodded, "Agreed. So she thinks we're studying for a test?"  
  
"She thinks you made me study," Ron answered.  
  
"Making me seem like the bad guy, eh?" Draco said with a vivid sigh as he made his way to a chair.  
  
"The way he's sitting, so inviting. Looks damn good to me," Ron thought. His hair was fussed like it was when he strode into their detention. His silver eyes stern and ever aware as per usual, yet glazed over slightly like they were earlier. "He is still in the same clothes," he also noted.  
  
Ron's thoughts were planned with the timing of him walking over to Draco. "Well you _did_ make me come up here at this gods awful hour. At least this tower is climate controlled. It is freezing outside," Ron said yawning.  
  
Draco looked up at the perfectly clear night above them, "Yeah, I never understood how they did that with no ceiling." Draco's eyes quickly moved from the sky to Ron who was looking up as well, stifling another yawn. Suppressing a huge urge to kiss him, Draco settled on a smug look to hide his impatience. "You're quite tired," he stated plainly.  
  
"Well yeah, Crookshanks was going mental all last night and I barely got sleep," Ron replied.  
  
Draco shook his head, "Must be like a bloody zoo there. In our house we leave each other alone unless we want something...or the occasional someone," he said in a lower tone. "I thought it was because you had enough earlier," he alleged looking into Ron's lowered gaze.  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah right, Malfoy. I don't know about your genes but mine are filled with stamina."  
  
"I think your jeans are filled with more than that," retorted Draco smirking.  
  
Ron put his hand on his waist, "Not jeans, _genes_. DNA shit. Aren't purebloods supposed to have...well, I don't want to say better genes..."  
  
"We _are_ better," Draco replied. "And yes. It's the reason I'm still awake now."  
  
"Oh I bet you were up to plenty," Ron said sarcastically, dropping his hand to move away a stray fringe.  
  
"I was definitely up to plenty with a fifth year not 2 hours ago for your information," Draco replied, slouching a bit in his chair. He didn't normally talk about separate flings with others and for some reason his gut wrenched a tad when he told Ron.  
  
The hand resumed on Ron's waist and his other joined it. "Damn Malfoy, you are a whore," Ron declared laughing and shaking his head.  
  
Draco inwardly took a sigh of relief and outwardly pouted, "Am not," he said folding his arms.  
  
The smirk elicited from Ron broke his pout as Draco smiled and let out a laugh. "I wish all of my dates were like this," Draco briefly thought before admitting defeat and laughing again.  
  
"Well...at least I spared some time out of my 'busy schedule' for you," Draco replied dramatically.  
  
Ron laughed as well, taking a step towards the blonde, "Right. Like you would miss this? An offer you rightly couldn't refuse drug you down here. You couldn't wait," he stated, sticking his tongue out briefly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I like to be punctual. Shows professionalism," Draco said with a mock-dignified tone.  
  
"Getting your dick sucked from your enemy's best friend in an educational institution isn't exactly professional. Hate to break it to you," Ron replied in the same tone with a wink.  
  
Draco couldn't help but smile, "Point taken. But 'enemy's best friend'...what, we are no longer enemies?" he asked with expectant eyes.  
  
Ron took another step towards the chair Draco was seated in, "I wouldn't be doing this if I hated you, Draco."  
  
Draco's stomach fluttered somewhat at the mentioning of his first name. He cursed himself inside for that and smirked, "Well I still hate you."  
  
Ron smiled and Draco's smirk morphed to a smile as well before he could stop it, "Well that's fine. You're not the one who has to do this."  
  
The smile disappeared. "Has to? Does he not want this?" Draco asked himself in a bit of a panic. He stood up and lifted Ron's chin to meet his gaze before he realized what he was doing. "You know, you don't have to do this," Draco assured.  
  
Ron's eyes widened at the serious tone in Draco's voice before his smile returned. The hand hadn't left his chin. "Maybe I worded it wrong..." he stammered out. "Well I..." was all Ron could get out before he gave into his own will and kissed Draco.  
  
Placing both hands behind Draco's head, Ron pushed him deeper into the kiss to signify that he definitely wanted this.  
  
Draco's eyes bore into the green eyes in front of him and Ron watched as the black irises extended, filling his blue eyes with passion as he eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
Ron's hand moved from Draco's neck down to his waist and he thrusted his pelvis against his to feel the need Ron had.  
  
Still not sure what Draco wanted, Ron let him continue with the moves. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Soon after the two had been taking a breather from the extensive and demanding kissing, Draco placed his hands on Ron's waist and led him to the table. Leaning against the edge, he pulled Ron closer to once again feel the sensation of their erections. The spark from the feeling energized Ron as he began kissing Draco's neck fiercely.  
  
Slowly lowering Draco on the table, Ron's hand slid around Draco's back and he pushed down onto him, his lips never leaving his neck. Ron sucked at an apparently sensitive spot as Draco moaned loudly at the pressure.  
  
When he was sure it would make a mark, Ron switched to the other side of the blonde's neck as his hand lowered to his shirt to pull it up. Draco sat up slightly so Ron could tug the shirt off and diverted Ron's attention away from his neck as he pulled him back into a crushing kiss.  
  
He once again slid his hand around Draco's back to lower him on the table. The cold hard exterior hid the tender, fragile frame of the boy Ron felt he could break if not handled properly.  
  
Ron barely had time to take in the sight of the almost luminescent glow of Draco's chest. His hands resumed the position of his eyes as they roamed frantically over his chest and down to his jeans. Rushing to get them down and off, he successfully lifted Draco's hips slightly, brushing them against his own which only increased the need, and slung them off without breaking their kiss.  
  
"Hmmm...no underwear," Ron noticed in his head.  
  
Draco did break the kiss, however, at the realization that he was stark naked and Ron has all of his clothes on. He knew why he came here but now that he was staring at a very excited redheaded...god in his eyes in front of him, he wanted much more.  
  
The sudden movement of Draco sitting up confused yet interested Ron as he obeyed and stood up.  
  
Draco now fully sitting on the table, pulled Ron in between his legs and he licked his lips absent-mindedly. Staring into the lust filled blue eyes, Draco kissed Ron delicately on the lips and lowered his hands to the shirt's bottom. Feeling the bit of fringe at the end he looked down to see the worn quality that always suited Ron.  
  
Draco smiled to himself before pulling it upwards and off the lanky body. He leaned into another kiss, much deeper this time. His bony fingers skirted nonchalantly over Ron's chest and down to his stomach as he began to invade Ron's mouth with his tongue, not as fervent, but softly. Exploring the crevices of his teeth and tongue, Draco's hands moved further down to Ron's waist.  
  
During this, Ron slid his hands up to Draco's forearms but didn't do anything else. Letting Draco take control made Ron even more excited as he was enjoying every feeling and sensation the other was creating for him.  
  
With a bit more urgency, Draco unfastened Ron's belt and jeans, tugging them down. The release of the tension against Ron's hardness made him groan slightly as his pants hit the floor.  
  
Without delay, Draco's hands settled on his erection and began to slide up and down very quickly. Ron threw his head back as he moaned but quickly returned to the blonde's lips, kissing him excitedly and dropping his hand to Draco's chest.  
  
Pushing him back, the hand across his back cradled Draco down. Losing grip on Ron's hardness as he was now lying on the table with Ron standing in front of him, Draco growled, "Get on top of me. Now, Ron."  
  
Ron complied at once and began to prepare Draco, who was writhing for more as soon as Ron's finger entered him. The redhead slowly stroked Draco's erection to loosen him up slightly, which made him twist and moan even more. The intense stare from Draco's icy silver eyes was fixated on Ron as he near begged, "Now Ron."  
  
Ron being just as impatient quickly positioned himself over his new lover and entered with a rather fast thrust. Draco's slightly hissed at the pain and Ron immediately halted, realizing his pace.  
  
"You alright, Draco?" he asked wide-eyed and worried.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and relaxed at the concerned look in Ron's eyes and pulled him down into a kiss. Ron slowly began again inside of Draco and not before long Draco was squirming madly under him as he hit a sensitive spot. Ron quickly adjusted his position to continually hit it, pumping Draco in time, who was dripping already.  
  
All the ministrations from Draco were soon too much for Ron and he shut his eyes and stretched his neck back on the brink of orgasm.  
  
Draco bit on Ron's shoulder to make him open his eyes. He smirked and squeezed his hips upwards in a final attempt to see Ron come before he too was going to explode.  
  
The move worked, Ron's mouth sharply opened and a deep groan was elicited as he very well near exploded into Draco as his orgasm ripped through him. Draco followed right away, spraying his spunk all over Ron's stomach.  
  
"Fuck," was all Ron could breathlessly get out before collapsing on top of Draco. His damp hair laid across Draco's neck and Draco sighed as he reveled in the feeling of Ron on top of him. Normally he would immediately squirm out from underneath the other's body but he was both too exhausted and too comfortable at the moment.  
  
After a minute of so with limited oxygen, Draco whispered, "Can't breathe," to Ron who instantaneously lifted up, supporting himself by his hands.  
  
"Sorry," Ron replied staring down at the flushed blonde underneath him. Silver strands sticking to his forehead and heavy lidded eyes were a very delightful look on him, Ron thought. "You must be uncomfortable," he said, noticing their positioning.  
  
Draco sat up, adjusting himself to be supported by his elbows, "Yeah, we are on a bloody table."  
  
Ron smiled and cautiously leaned in for a quick kiss. Draco met him and kissed him briefly. Pulling him in closer, Draco became aware that Ron's stomach was really really sticky pressed against his.  
  
"Should clean you up," Draco stated, breaking the kiss and looking at his stomach.  
  
Ron followed Draco's gaze and with a finger wiped up a bit of the spunk off. He proceeded to slip the finger in his mouth and made smacking noises when he sucked it clean.  
  
"Fucking tease," Draco said laughing.  
  
Ron shrugged and smiled, getting up off the table and stretching, "S'yummy."  
  
Draco also got off the table and reached into his robe to get his wand. Ron couldn't help but take a look at the smooth and firm bum of Draco's as he bent down, but the blatant stare was interrupted by a yawn. With the same cleaning spell that led to all of this, the two boys and the table were rid of any evidence from earlier.  
  
Ron pouted slightly and pulled Draco in for another kiss. It was quick because it was now Draco's turn to start yawning. He pulled the redhead into a rather large chair used for comfort while watching the stars.  
  
Ron instantly swung his legs between Draco's and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Ron underneath the blanket he put over the two of them.  
  
The faint snore of Ron was heard only moments later as the grip of his hand on Draco's side loosened. Draco looked up at the night sky and soon followed Ron into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair to tame it slightly as he approached the Astronomy Tower. 2 am and Ron still wasn't back.  
  
The brunette knocked on the door leading to the classroom saying, "Search party, here to rescue one Ronald Weasley."  
  
After hearing no response, his smile faded and he opened the door and entered. His eyes scanned the room and spotted a quite disarranged table, a neat stack of books and Ron and Draco sharing a chair, sound asleep.  
  
His brow furrowed and mouth gaped slightly; his expression thoroughly perplexed at the sight upon him.  
  
"Should I wake them?" was his main thought. He considered the fact that tomorrow was Saturday and decided that they could wake themselves up. Too many experiences with trying to get Ron up lead to multiple injuries.  
  
Instead, he just shrugged and headed back to the Griffindor wing. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks all for continued support...for that you get another chapter! (Especially to I Heart DM 11! for correcting my errors, sorry about that! I've fixed them all now I'm pretty sure)

Sorry took so long! I'll be working on more soon.

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 15  
  
The sharp beams of the bright sun stung Draco's eyes. Confused as to where he was, he slowly recognized his surroundings and the unusual weight upon him.  
  
"Shit," Draco mumbled. He yawned, only to catch a bit of Ron's hair in his mouth. His eyes adjusted to the morning light and fell upon the boy wrapped around him. His mouth slightly drooping, a small pool of drool collected in the curve of Draco's collarbone.  
  
"Why am I still here?" he thought to himself, "Stupid Ron…urgh, Weasley. Good thing he's still asleep. Maybe I can leave without him noticing…"  
  
Draco slightly shifted, only to be held tighter by Ron's grasp, him sighing softly. The blonde held in a groan as he settled down once again, suppressing a small smile. "Maybe a few more minutes…" he decided as he watched the sunrise with Ron in his arms.

* * *

"Now class, the natural light in the tower will help us see the magical and wondrous works of the leaves which are most readable in here," Professor Trelawney announced as she ushered her "Tea Leaf Team" to the Astronomy Tower for their first of the weekly readings.  
  
The professor opened the door and walked in, "As you can see, the lovely sunrise is perfect…" she stopped in her tracks and rambling as her eyes fell upon the intruders. She closed the door behind her, "but the sun is directly in the tower now, not good at all for the leaves," she replied to the questioning eyes of her students.  
  
"Wait here," she said as she opened the door again, slamming it shut. "And what is this? Mr. Malfoy, is it? And…" she spotted the furry orange hair shaking awake under the blanket, "Mr. Weasley?" she said in an authoritative tone. The perplexed look on her face meaning she truly had no understanding.  
  
Draco has been shifted out of his reverie at the door and was shook out violently at the professor's volume. He quickly looked at the situation, the blanket covered the both of them fully, and the only parts peeking out were Draco's head and Ron's hair.  
  
"Oh Professor Trelawney," his honey-covered voice drew out, "We were studying in the library and wanted to test out some of the Divination…things in here and what would you know, we just happened to fall asleep," he said with simplicity.  
  
The professor eyed the books near her feet, Hermoine's "Divination for Beginners" being on top and gave in to Draco's defense.  
  
"Did you boys? See anything interesting?" she asked with an excited tone.  
  
Ron giggled slightly under the blanket, "Yes professor, I certainly saw some interesting things on Draco…" his remark was stifled by a smack on his chest by the blonde.  
  
"Really? What did you see?" Trelawney inquired.  
  
"Oh never mind Weasley, Mrs. Trelawney," Draco laughed nervously and hit Ron again who was kissing and sucking Draco's chest, making him squirm very uncomfortably. "We don't know much about this."  
  
"Well it's just superb that you boys have taken an interest in this study so early on, I can't wait to have you next year!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes," Ron said, peeking his head out, "But perhaps you could excuse us to leave since we _have_ slept here all night and am quite uncomfortable."  
  
"Of course boys," Trelawney offered, "You should come to one of our 'Tea Leaf Team' meetings if you are still interested. Just starting them today; every Saturday here."  
  
Draco flashed her a smile, "We might take you up on your offer then." She smiled and showed no sign of moving. Momentarily Draco panicked, "Urm…perhaps you should check with the team, then…to ensure nothing happened. We won't be long."  
  
"Ah yes, I should. I've been blithering on with you two for too long," she said mindlessly before heading to the door. "Nice to finally have met Lucius' son and the newest Weasley boy. Hope you are like Percy and not the twins," she alleged with a wink and closed the door behind her.  
  
Draco drew out the breath he has been holding in the whole time, "Gods, I thought we were dead for sure."  
  
"Yeah that was a close one," Ron replied, shrugging the blanket off him.  
  
Draco immediately got up and pulled on his pants. "No thanks to you, Weasel," he responded with a snarl.  
  
"What?" Ron innocently asked, putting on his shirt. "I did see interesting things, like the face you make when you come…the way your mouth…"  
  
"Do shut up and get some clothes on Ron," Draco interrupted with a sigh. "You don't know when that lunatic will be back," he whined as he fixed his robe.  
  
Ron smiled as he went to pick up his books. "Oh Draco, I can't wait to do this again," he said as he opened the door with a pleasant tone.  
  
"What makes you think…" he began until he now faced Trelawney and the other lunatics who came to look at tea bags at this awful hour. "…That the last sign was necessarily bad?" he finished innocently. He passed the group and sped onwards.  
  
"Because it has to do with you and you're trouble," Ron replied, smiling at the others. He ran to catch up to Draco.  
  
Draco looked back to see everyone was in the tower and stopped his quick pace upon reaching the staircase, "No, _you're_ trouble, Weasley. You almost got us caught earlier. You know what would happen?" he asked angrily.  
  
"That they would tell your dad?" Ron said dramatically, putting a hand over his mouth.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "He already knows…but our fellow classmates will know."  
  
"Since when do you care about what anyone thinks?" Ron exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"No, it's not that. They would think of us as, some sort of couple or something," his mouth scowled at the intimation. "Which we are not. Not. And I refuse to have people thinking that with me and…anyone. I do not have anyone multiple times nor do I have boyfriends." Draco huffed and with that stormed off towards the Slytherin hall.  
  
Leaving Ron standing with his hands still on his hips, fuming with anger. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ron, again, stop pacing!" Hermoine was at the point of yelling at the redhead who stormed back into the Common Room, mumbling obscenities under his breath and disrupting her.

"I'll fucking pace if I want, alright?" he snapped back. "It's Saturday. Why don't you be normal and don't study!"

"First, language," she said sternly, standing up. "Second, I'm just reading...which I won't be able to do with you running around this place and yelling!"

The boy in the chair beside them sighed, "Both of you- stop flirting so I can finish my Potions extra credit!" Neville was fed up and yelling as well. "Snape needs it in an hour! You two should just take this into the bedroom or something...I'm on to you!"

Hermoine completely ignored Neville and continued shouting, "Listen. I don't care if Malfoy gave you hell last night or whatever you are bickering about because you probably deserved it!"

"Yeah, well what would you know?" Ron yelled back angrily. "The only human contact you get are through your bleedin' books you stupid, arse-kissing, know-it-all..."

"What is going on here?" a groggy brunette asked through his hands rubbing his face. "Stop yelling everyone, please."

"Harry," Neville whines. "The couple of the year keep bitching at each other about who knows what at 8 in the morning on a Saturday!" he said pointing to Hermoine and Ron. "I knew about you two the whole time...I was right!"

"Neville...what?" Hermoine inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

Neville smiled and relaxed back in his chair, putting his hands under his head. He sighed, "Hermoine...Ron...you don't have to play dumb with me. I know you two have been trying to hide your, let's say 'romantic involvement', but I figured it out..." he said with the cheekiest smile on his face.

All three mouths dropped and simultaneously yelled, "No!" Neville, taken aback, stood up. "Nothing you can say will deter me from my theory! I'm on to you two and obviously Harry knows too!"

"Oh come off it, Neville!" Harry pleaded.

Neville's smile broadened, "Nope. I'm going to tell everyone if you don't fess up," he threatened.

"But Neville, it's not true!" Hermoine growled.

"Sure, sure," he said shaking his head.

Ron sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Neville, I don't like Hermoine," he assured him.

"A likely story," Neville scoffed.

Ron gulped and bit his lip, "I don't like girls. I like boys. That reason enough?"

Neville's laugh turned from hearty to nervous, as the serious look of Ron's didn't falter. Harry and Hermoine also looked at their friend with bewilderment. "Seriously?" Hermoine asked, mouth still open.

Ron gulped hard and nodded weakly, "About time I told you." His posture straightened, "I'm not ashamed. Just wanted to be sure."

"How...long?" Harry asked through his slit eyes. Neville sat back down in his chair, looking oh so embarrassed.

Ron shrugged, "Last holiday. You mad?"

"Shocked, but never mad," Neville said reassuringly.

"Shove off Neville and finish your essay," Harry snapped and slung his fingers in his hair. "Just mad you didn't tell me sooner. Trying to match you up with all those girls...makes me feel like such an idiot," Harry said and sat down.

Ron kneeled down in front of his friend, looking around. "Sorry mate. You _did_ help me finalize any doubts I had, though."

Hermoine placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Well Ron, we really don't have any right to be mad as we're..." she cleared her throat and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Yeah Ron...me and 'Moine...well..." he blushed and smiled at his girlfriend.

Neville's eyes bugged from his paper. "Ah ha! _That's_ who I heard in the library last night!"

Hermoine turned redder than Ron thought he ever could and he collapsed to the floor to conceal the laughter. "What?!" Hermoine screamed. Harry failed to stifle a laugh and Hermoine told him to shut up.

Neville grabbed his parchment and text and dashed up the stairs, Hermoine following fast.

"Tough fucker she can be," Ron noted sitting up and letting his laughter out.

Harry nodded, "He deserves it though."

Ron laughed, "Yeah," and looked up at his friend.

"So how was the study sess...Oh. You and..." he pieced together.

Ron chewed his lip, "Yeah, about that..."

"Out of all the people. I...I came up to the tower to see if you were like, dead, since you didn't come back..." Harry stammered out.

Panic set in and Ron's eyes widened, "What did you see?"

"You two were fast asleep in a chair. I had no idea. I just thought you were too lazy to come back up." Harry laughed, "I didn't want to get a black eye like the last time I tried to wake you."

Ron smiled and laughed Harry, "Yeah, still sorry."

"I'm used to it," he said shrugging and smiling, joining his friend on the floor.

"I _have_ done it enough," Ron replied. Their laughing was interrupted by a scream of pain a la Neville, which spawned more laughing between the two.

After drying his eyes, Harry looked to Ron. "So, did you two do anything?..." he inquired.

"Well..." Ron started.

"Sorry," Harry said blushing.

"Oh no...we did. I don't care about talking about it...unless you're too weirded out..." Ron replied.

"You kidding? I never understood what the fuss was about. Sex is sex," Harry shrugged.

Ron smiled but it quickly faded, "Yeah true. But that's all it was to him."

"Ah I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said sympathetically, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

He shrugged the hand off, "Nah, I mean, that's all it was to me too but...he was really rude about it. Got me right pissed off."

"How long had you two been..." Harry asked.

"It barely begun, the detention...Draco came onto me pretty strong."

Harry's eyes widened, "Whoa! Did he know...did you?"

"No! I had no idea he was and he didn't know I was!" Ron said.

"Lucky guess. That explains him being an arse in Potions, more than usual," Harry nodded. "Wonder why he picked you? Guess he loves the wild redheads," he joked, fussing with Ron's untamed mane.

"Oi! How would you know we're wild?" he inquired, laughing.

"Well your sister..." Harry began.

"Okay stop right there, Potter!" Ron thunked him on the head and pushed him down.

Harry gave in, "Alright, ouch, alright. So was Malfoy any good in the sac?"

Ron laughed and rolled his eyes. This was always Harry's first question when anyone returned from a date. "Oh Harry! Well..." he flung himself onto the floor in mock dramatics, "bloody brilliant in bed! Well...not bed actually. Never was that piece of furniture around. The couch and table however...fuck, I can see it all again now..."

"Okay, okay. No need for mental pictures," Harry replied making a sour face. The smile on Harry's face faded when he saw the downtrodden look in Ron's eyes as he replayed the incidents in his mind.

"Ron?" he snapped his friend out of his trance.

"Sorry?" Ron half asked and half answered, dropping his head down.

Harry frowned, "What did he say exactly?"

Ron sighed and drew circles in the carpet with his finger, "He didn't want a boyfriend..." he shrugged. "I mean, neither do I, but...he was there and I used him because it was convenient. Sure he was good and all but I don't want a relationship either, nor do I want the whole world to know I'm looking...or something."

"Well fuck stupid boys and girls. I know 'Moine won't talk to me for a while because it was my idea last night. Let's get some butterbeer and forget yesterday and this morning never happened," Harry suggested.

"Agreed," Ron complied, helping Harry up.


	17. Chapter 17

Super major apologies for taking so long...I've been terribly sick with a stupid allergy cold. And I'm supposed to be reading 400 pages before Monday...never minding the 870 page book I read this past weekend instead whilst in bed (cough 5th Harry Potter book, yes cough never got around to it until now). So now I have a lot more ideas for fics with more pairings that I want to try out, with impending next school year coming up...at least I get an hour to myself every day (thank you easy course load my final year).

I'm not sure about the idea of making a certain amount of reviews needed cause that's kinda ick but I think I'll just wait a bit until I continue it for now...So more of this fic sooner if there is enough demand.

(But one more chapter will be up tomorrow)

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 17

"Let me check out that shiner..." Ron teased, reaching his hand out.

Neville swatted the hand away. "Eh fuck off!" he squeaked, putting his hand over his eye. "Harry you must put a lead on her before she kills someone with those fists!"

Harry took another swig of his butterbeer, "Ha, well serves you right, Nellie...besides she is not my problem. Just a good fuck and a study aide," he said shrugging.

"I should give you more credit, Potter," Dean replied, holding his mug up, "Cheers for getting it all." He shook his head, still in disbelief, "So how _did_ this all evolve?"

Ron finished off his drink. "Well, good time to cap off. I've heard all this on the way down," he commented, getting up. He headed over to the bar to get a refill as the group closed his gap immediately to hear the news about Harry and Hermoine being a couple.

He had a feeling as to who just happened approached the bar right beside him, who could miss that blonde hair? Immediately sneering and rolling his eyes, Ron asked for another drink and suddenly became fascinated with the coaster in front of him. Harry and Ron also discussed on the way down to Hogsmeade how he was feeling, which was immensely pissed off.

Ron was willing to admit that he kinda enjoyed the attention he was getting from Draco and he had to acknowledge that the boy was quite good at paying attention to details on Ron's body as well. Miffed he didn't get the last word in, Ron wanted to give it another go and get Draco again, somehow.

"It's not jealousy...really...Harry, shut up," he told Harry, who actually hadn't said anything, but the stare said it all. Running his fingers through his tangled hair, Harry suggested he try to "either tease and torture the hell out of him or make him jealous, since _you_ aren't at all," with internal rolling of the eyes. Harry knew him too well; he was a bit of an attention seeker. Who wouldn't be in his position, looked over so much in his life with all of his siblings?

Ron stored the advice in his mind but didn't make a precise plan on how he would. Seeing Draco so shortly after they argued was not the thing he wanted to experience, so he abruptly went back to the table after being handed another drink, bumping his shoulder slightly into Draco's as he left. Ron continued his hurried swagger to the table, not looking back to see Draco's gaze follow Ron, at least his lower half, to his seat.

"Right bastard, not even apologizing," Pansy scoffed under her breath, watching Draco, still watching Ron. "Don't let that poor loathsome Weasel get to you Drac," she assured, nudging him.

"Hmm? Yeah, Weasley. I think I actually deserved that though, pissed him off earlier pretty well," he replied with a pre-occupied tone.

"Ah, well done then...can I have a water please?" she asked the closest person, fidgeting with her hair.

Crabbe shuffled over to the two, starting a conversation with Pansy. (The last time he tried to talk to Draco, right before coming here, Crabbe nearly got hexed so he made sure to stay at a distance just in case.)

The distraction created the perfect opportunity for Draco to slip away without interrogation and set some things straight. He still didn't know why he was doing this or what he was going to do exactly. Draco placed down his drink but his icy glare was still fixated upon Ron.

"Mind if I have a word, Weasley?" the all too self-assured voice drew out over the table.

Ron rolled his eyes before taking another sip. "What about Malfoy?" he asked disinterestedly, not needing to turn around to guess who was behind him. The other boys' attention quickly veered back to Harry, who chose to continue his story since he knew what the other conversation would entail.

"Oh I don't know, Trelawney's stupid tea bag group...what do you think I want to talk about?" he snapped, his calm aura breaking with his sneer.

Ron closed his eyes and gripped his bottle tightly, turning to face Draco. "I don't know what you are talking about nor do I really care. Why are you trying to initiate a conversation with a Gryffindor, let alone me?" he asked, staring him blankly in the face without a hint of emotion of any type.

Draco rolled his eyes and took the drink out of Ron's hand. He knocked back the rest of it and placed it on the table hard. Grabbing Ron's wrist, he sighed and pulled a bit, "Come on, I want to talk."

Ron stood up and looked suspiciously at the blonde before a spark infiltrated his blue eyes. "Fine," he replied airily.

Draco looked at Ron who did not seem to be moving, "Okay...well I meant what I said earlier, but the way I went at it...I will admit was a bit hostile."

"Are you saying this because you want me again or was I just _that_ good?" Ron suggested with a smile, taking a step forward to an uncomfortably close distance.

Draco rolled his eyes with a snide smile. "I just wanted to clear up things," he replied politely.

"What is there to clear up? We fucked twice and you decided we're over each other, am I correct?" he responded just as politely.

"Can't we do this not where everyone can see?" Draco asked, looking around.

"Do?" Ron questioned, "I thought you just wanted to talk? Civil conversation."

"Don't act like that. We are not civil, we never were, and we shouldn't be in the future. Nothing happened between us and you know it," Draco caustically spat from his sneering lips, not noticing the loud volume he was reaching.

Ron cocked his head to the left and looked ahead, "Do I know? Why, you constantly tell me that I have idiotic thoughts and can't think on my own...do you think I can tell if this is nothing..." he trailed off and surged forward, sealing the closing distance with an unexpecting and furious kiss.

Breaking the kiss before Draco could exactly react, Ron smiled sheepishly, "By the way, it _was_ me who put that lovely vibrator in your bed. Thought you'd have a bit of fun without me," he vociferously responded with a wink.

Draco, too shocked to speak nervously looked around. "See you!" Ron said cheerily before sauntering out, leaving Harry and Draco to explain a lot more to their friends, as well as the rest of the Three Broomsticks.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long for me to update...first week of school, kinda busy. Icky.

Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure where it was going personally (Ariel S) so I'm glad I wasn't being predictable or anything. c[R]ud[E]dly- are you saying I should or shouldn't make it more racy? Or have a warning?

What do you guys think? Supposing more might happen between the two...you smut mongers! Hehe...I'm the one who wrote it so I'm even more guilty!

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 18

A spike of black hair emerged from the folds of the curtain, enclosing the 4-poster bed. "Ron..." the all too familiar voice drew out.

"Um hmm?" Ron responded airily, who was in the bed, thumbing through his Transfiguration text.

The face and shoulder of Harry peaked though, "Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

Ron sat higher up on the bed, making room for his friend. "Sure, what's up?" he posed, as if he didn't just full out ravish his male enemy right in front of half of their respected houses in public.

"You know you are absolutely mad," the raven-haired head shook. "You should of seen Malfoy's face as you walked out."

Ron smiled sheepishly and laughed, "I can only imagine...I don't know _what_ came over me. What did he do?"

Harry splayed across his half of the bed; residing on his side, head being supported by his elbow. "Well he stood there totally in shock, actually blushing and strolled back to his friends oh so casual before properly slamming his head down on the bar."

Ron's smile grew wider, "Brilliant!"

"But you _are_ sure of what you just did, Ron? I mean everyone in the school is going to know and think you two are a couple or something," Harry continued warily.

"I know. I didn't think it through at all," he replied, scratching his head. "Now it's like...what to do?"

A voice cleared itself outside the bed and a boy slowly peeked his head through, "Um...Ron?" The voice slightly shook. Upon seeing Harry he cleared his throat again, "Oh sorry...didn't know you were in here, Harry. Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not Seamus. Come on in," Ron instructed to the boy in front of his bed. "I was right about to change the subject and ask if Hermoine cooled off yet."

Seamus laughed, a bit more relaxed, and situated himself so the three boys were in a triangle.

"Haven't seen her yet, but I'll have to make up some apology if I'm getting any tonight," Harry sighed jokingly.

Seamus looked at his watch, "Well you should find her soon. It's already 6."

"Oh shit, seriously? Okay well I guess I should. Bets as to what she's doing?" Harry asked, checking his watch.

Ron suggested with a smirk, "Slacking off, shopping her frustration away as any other girl?"

"Actually I did see her heading down the corridor to the right of the Great Hall," Seamus responded.

"Duh, library..." Harry nodded, rolling his eyes.

"That's where that leads to..." Seamus acknowledged forthrightly.

Ron pushed the Scot slightly, "Ah Seamus, you're worse than me," he joked. They two waved to Harry and wished him luck for his sake.

Seamus smiled and readjusted his position to stretch out his legs, "So Ron...um..."

Ron laughed, knowing already what he was alluding to, "Yeah?" he said with a smile.

"Are you and Draco like a couple or something?" he asked cautiously. "Harry said you weren't just taking the mickey out of him."

"No. There is...was...something going on but we're definitely not a couple," Ron informed him. "Are you alright about all of this?" Ron replied a little weary, "I understand it was quite an awkward way for me to come out."

"Oh me? Gods no. Don't you remember the way it was for me? During fucking truth and dare," he scoffed mocking the incident.

Ron's mind searched for that past confession, which came from Seamus a year ago. "Oh right, shit. Forgot. You never made a deal about it."

"Yeah and I figured it was best to keep it that way," he replied, looking down to focus on the bedspread.

Ron nodded, "Didn't exactly follow that path myself." They both snickered. "Have you been in many relationships?" he asked, already cursing himself for being so blunt.

"Well I'd been with this fifth year for a while, since the beginning of this year so about six months...but we just broke up last week," Seamus answered.

Ron's eyes dropped "Wow, sorry."

Seamus just shrugged in response; "He wanted to be with someone his own age instead."

"Shit, that sucks. Although I can sympathize; Draco didn't want to continue because...well..." Ron started.

"He's an asshole?" Seamus finished.

Ron snorted a laugh and nodded, "Yeah."

"Well then, what I want to ask of you isn't considered a favour then..." Seamus suggested. Ron looked at Seamus with bewilderment so he continued, "Suppose we make both of our interests jealous..."

"Hold it. I am not interested in Malfoy and I for one am not jealous," he stated slightly infuriated.

Seamus looked aback, "Alright, alright. Cool it Weasley, didn't say you were jealous."

Ron shook his head, "Course not. I'm not," he said indignantly.

"Right..." he looked back to his friend. "Well can you hear me out?" he asked.

"I already can guess what you've formulated and since I need to prove that me and Malfoy aren't a couple and I'm so nice...as well as extremely good looking," he said with a slight laugh, grinning proudly. "I'll play along and be your fuck buddy for a few days so your older man will get jealous," he consented.

Seamus was surprised at Ron's willingness but smiled and held out his hand to seal the deal, "Thanks Ron!"

Ron smiled and shook the hand. He always secretly considered Seamus attractive, mainly because the accent is what he decided.

"...And you never know, maybe Malfoy'll want another go as well?" he suggested.

"I am not jealous!" Ron said again, sitting up, angry and annoyed.

Seamus smiled and held back a laugh at Ron's defensiveness, "Okay, okay...let's start tomorrow. Looking forward to having meaningless sex with you!" he said with a wink before exiting.

Ron lay back on his bed and smiled at the thought. Now with Seamus he could get his mind off the silver eyed Slytherin who infiltrated his every thought process since he exited Hogsmeade.

He so was jealous.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Maybe this wasn't so bad, were Draco's thoughts as he looked upon the pile of letters in front of his plate. Owls intermittently dropped in front of him at breakfast with come-ons and invitations from guys wanting him to accommodate them at different times throughout the day.

"Damn Draco, you should of come out sooner," Pansy voiced his thoughts, peeking at a couple of the letters. "Too bad you're with..." her over honeyed, googly-eyed tone led into a vile one, "...that...Weasel," upon the mention of Ron. "Why of him of all people Drac?" she inquired.

Draco sighed exasperatingly, "We are not together! He just did...that..." he began with a biting sneer, "...to piss me off...or something...I'm not sure why the hell he did it."

"He must of found out somehow and wanted to humiliate you or something. Shame for him it backfired. Now he has to deal with everyone thinking he is too," she said with a shrug, starting on her breakfast.

"Well no, he really is as well..." Draco began.

Pansy stopped mid bite, "Oh?" she delicately posed. Draco immediately regretted not omitting that information. He looked around for a distraction because he knew Pansy would want details. She followed his eyes, but caught sight of yet another owl.

Squinting her eyes she recognized it, "Isn't that your father's?"

"What? Oh yes," he admitted upon seeing it, very thankful for its timing. He picked up the letter and his smile faded; he already knew what it would be about.

_Draco-- Congrats on your dysfunctional coming out party. I still support your decision but let's be serious...a Weasley? I thought my son would have better taste than that. Remember you have a reputation to uphold for us. Don't let your adolescent escapades interfere with your work. -Lucius._

"How did he find out so quickly?" he asked himself.

Pansy was still thumbing through his letters. "Which lucky boy is first?" she remarked.

Draco's internal search to figure who would report this kind of stuff to his father was halted. "Hmm? Oh I don't know..." he trailed off.

She finished reading one and set it down in front of him, "How about Trevor, isn't he a seventh year?"

"A brunette one. Too boring," he remarked, shrugging.

She picked up another, "Ooooh Mark from Ravenclaw is gay? Damn it, Draco!"

"S'not my fault," he smiled at the girl who was disheartened. "Is he that blonde beater?"

"Yes! The one from the States? He is real yummy," she dreamily replied.

Draco stared in confusion at the idiotic look on her face, "You can have him. All he talks about is Quidditch..." he sneered. "...And he's blonde," finished in his thoughts.

"Come on, you have to pick someone..." she urged on, "...Unless you seriously are on that Weasel..."

Draco rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "Fine I'll go with the last one," he said and grabbed his letter. He wanted to meet him after his practice down at the pitch. Draco quickly scribbled down that he accepted and sent his owl to him, Pansy looking over his shoulder the whole time.

Glancing at the owl flying over to the Ravenclaw table, a red flame stuck out in the bottom of his line of vision. Permeating his sight, Draco couldn't help but take a glance at the boy who outed him yesterday. He was on the other side, which faced the Slytherin side, of the table today. No longer sitting next to his best friend but to the other boy in his classes.

After a name of Seamus Finnegan was settled on, his eyes scanned to see who took Ron's seat. Spotting that wild bushy mane anywhere, he noticed that Hermoine and him must have switched seats. The hand of Harry's on her back finalized that theory. He slightly scoffed at the sight but his eyes soon slithered back to Ron.

Laughing and stuffing his face, per usual. His eyes didn't falter from Ron until his blue eyes locked in suddenly with his. Realizing he was out and out staring for the past minute, he looked away.

Draco noticed no change in him, even in the friends around him, which unlike Draco's, appeared to be fine with what he did yesterday. Only Pansy was actually talking to him so far. Vince and Gregory would occasionally glance; more glare, and talk amongst themselves. One of them must have told his father, he decided.

All of a sudden not feeling so comfortable at his table, or by the examination Ron was giving him now, he left and went down to the dungeons to prepare for later today.

* * *

The boy awaiting the fashionably late Draco was, as Pansy described, "real yummy". A sixth year, the towering blonde was built, tanned and indeed very blonde; his shade almost matching Draco's own.

Skipping the small talk Draco simply inquired, "My place or yours," with a seductive smirk. The now shy beater shrugged and said wherever he wanted.

Draco firmly responded, "Yours," and headed out to the Ravenclaw wing. Indecisiveness always annoyed Draco and he didn't like those types of people in his bed.

Once the two boys reached the emptied dormitories, the Ravenclaw's attitude all but shifted. Determinedly trying to take control of the situation, he was acting exactly as Draco's stereotype of blondes had suggested.

He possessively attacked Draco's thin-pursed lips, all the while trying to push him onto the bed where he could be on top. Not wanting to concede, Draco flipped the boy onto his stomach and took the power.

His preconceived notions of any "adolescent escapade" being a bad idea normally involved him being on top. Surely he had fun in the end but almost calling out a certain redhead's name right before coming was certainly not a good sign. Draco quickly left after it was over, leaving the blonde with his trousers down in the literal sense, but also it was unbeknownced to him when they would see one another again.

The Slytherin made an all out run for it down the hall. This was the second time he almost called out the wrong, very wrong name.

Not paying attention whatsoever, he crashed into Professor Sprout and her cart, breaking half of her potted plants. He was issued a detention that night and Draco grabbed the slip, smiling and cursed silently when she waddled away with a now squeaky cart.

He shrugged off the anger, still being in a post-orgasmic state. At least the detention would keep his mind off things. Not just Ron...he mentally slapped himself at the thought. "Not everything is about him...nothing is," he told himself.

Entering the dungeons, he couldn't help but question how he would react in the first class they have together tomorrow, Potions. He was reminded and quickly changed his thoughts to the class itself, in which he still had a whole seven inches to report on.

* * *

I think I have 1 more chapter in me this weekend, but I would like to get some more reviews to know how you guys are feeling it.

Cassie x


	20. Chapter 20

Alright I had to baby-sit, strangely enough the perfect environment for me to write so I have another chapter pour vous. Quite long too! (Hey, I'm proud of myself...Well I didn't want to chop it up into 2) I already started writing the next one but I think I'm going to need a bit of –ahem- encouragement before I finish it, but it leads closer to what you guys seem to want.

c[R]ud[E]dly, you read my mind. When I get around to it (and I will notify you guys) I'm gonna post this on or ink stained fingers with a racier version (Like I'll definitely add another chapter between 7 and 8) because to tell you the truth, the other stories I've written have all been NC-17 esque so I wasn't sure what I could get away with on here. (The one story I put on here the very first day I got warned for so I was like eep).

I don't get the whole there can be "rated R" but no further or whatever...I mean I doubt half of us are "old enough" to be reading the stuff we do but who cares? We're the ones who are responsible for "fucking up our minds with this junk" meaning "inspiring us with this lovely slash" you know?

Anyways...on with the fic!

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 20

"Wake up fudge packer, you're gonna get us a detention with Snape if we're late," Crabbe growled to the nearly out cold Draco, fast asleep next to his plate.

"Mhmmm...I'm up. I'm up," he snarled to the poking. Quickly snapping out of his state, he stood up sharply and adjusted his robes, wiping his mouth to capture any escaping drool. His clouded light blue eyes cleared and, checking the time, they indeed were going to be late if they didn't leave the scarce hall soon.

"Hey Drac," Pansy coaxed, nudging the exhausted Draco as they were heading down the stairs. She whispered so Crabbe and Goyle, who were far in front, wouldn't hear, "What's up? When did you get in last night? I went up at midnight and..."

"What did you think I was doing?" Draco intonated, also in a hushed tone.

Pansy raised her eyebrows, "Another one? Thought you were going to the library..." she added cautiously.

"Met someone on the way..." he said nonchalantly.

"Another go right after that redhead Hufflepuff in the History of Magic room?" she asked astounded.

"Well I had the detention with Sprout to recover," he commented. "How could I resist?" he posed smirking.

She stared at him incredulously, "You fit all of that in? Damn I wish I could multi-task like that...I'd be head of the class with that ethic!"

Draco shrugged, trying to look composed, but a yawn interrupted his cause, "I sure was a busy one last night."

"Did you get to finish your potions?" she asked with warning.

He yawned again, so overwhelmingly that he almost faltered on the steps to the dungeons, "Yeah at like three this morning. I've only got about two hours of sleep. I don't even remember what I wrote."

"Yikes...well don't fall asleep during potions," she murmured as they entered said class, which already was in process.

"Weasley, stop stirring. You are spilling all over," Snape observed, making his normal rounds.

The four Slytherins blew their cover as they snickered at the Gryffindor.

"Ah, finally decided to join us Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle," the professor announced. He looked them down sternly. "Reports?" he asked, holding out his hand. The four fumbled through their robes, finding the parchments and handing them over.

"Looks like yours will be the first graded. Don't have this happen again. Continue on your potions from Friday," he ordered sharply before hurriedly making his way up the aisle.

Meanwhile, Ron took Snape's distraction to grab the ingredients he forgot earlier. A boy followed and grabbed his bum when he came up behind the redhead. "Ready?" he whispered in his ear, stifling a laugh.

Ron sharply inhaled at the intrusion and consciously told himself not to drop the gillyweed. "Yeah," he responded, exhaling at the recognition of the voice of Seamus behind him. "What class does he have next?"

Seamus was pretending to look for a caterpillar. "Some advanced muggle study on the second floor...we can catch him there," he responded.

"Think he was jealous enough after breakfast?" Ron commented, snorting.

"Gods, did you _see_ the look on his face? He was like, gawking at us!" Seamus replied, fully beaming.

Ron's mind replayed the incident in the Great Hall and couldn't stifle a laugh, which catalyzed the both of them into a giggling fit. Snape's proximity easily picked up the disturbance and he cleared his throat behind them.

"If you two are finished acting like first years and disrupting the _entire_ class..." he began with a snarl. "You will take your seats with ten less points to your houses each. Now I will go back to grading your reports so any more slip-ups will result in a detention," the professor stated resolutely before sitting down.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors quickly complied and went to their separate tables to continue their potions.

Malfoy, who decided to rest his head as they were already done, was woken up yet again by Crabbe. "Come on, Snape wants to see us," he whispered, shoving him off his chair. Draco, fortunately, caught himself and followed his partner to Snape's desk.

"Now, which one of you wrote the report on Scintillating Solution and who had Wit-Sharpening Potion? Neither of you bothered to write your names on them," he remarked.

Draco groggily raised his hand halfheartedly, "Wit-Sharpening." Pointing to Crabbe he said, "Scintillating," stifling a yawn.

"Very well. Have you two finished your potion already?" he inquired, folding his hands.

"Yes sir," Crabbe replied.

Snape sighed. "Alright, you may go back and _silently_," he emphasized, "Start on our next assignment, Chapter 4."

The Slytherins nodded in acquiesce and made their way back to their table. Crabbe, checking to see that Snape went back to his reports, slid his hand across Ron and Harry's table, knocking over several ingredients.

"Cocksucker," Crabbe sneered under his breath, continuing his stride.

Ron hastily stood up, enraged. "What the..." he snapped.

"Weasley," Snape's voice boomed. "What did I say about disrupt..."

Seamus interjected, "Professor it was Crabbe..."

"Disrupting," Snape finalized, "Same for you Mr. Finnegan. Detentions for the both of you today."

Ron sighed vociferously and tried to clean up the mess. Harry gave him a look of warning before he turned to sneer at Malfoy and Crabbe.

Opening his text, Draco felt eyes upon him. Piercing green; Potter. The Gryffindor mouthed "sod off" and scowled intensely. Draco mouthed back "it was Crabbe, not me" to get Harry to "leave me out of this" as he added on. Harry just rolled his eyes before turning back to help Ron.

Draco looked back at Crabbe to see him laughing to a few other Slytherins. He slightly frowned at the situation, before shaking his head and thoughts of pity to justification and he smirked.

Sighing, he placed his head in his hands over the book, pretending to read. He could get an undisturbed nap during the next period, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt, he decided. He needed as much as he could for practice and he had more "requests to fulfill" tonight by various invitations he was still getting sent.

"Malfoy," Snape growled for the third time.

Sitting up, he awoke sharply, "Sir?" he asked weakly.

"See me at my desk," he responded.

Apprehensively, Draco got up, being half shoved into the aisle by Goyle. He looked down on the professor's desk and opened his mouth to apologize. "Malfoy," he cut in. "I don't care about you dire need for beauty sleep. Did you complete your report?" he asked intently.

Draco looked around, confused. "Yes, sir. Finished all three feet last night...it's all there right?" he gulped.

"You _did_ meet the requirement lengthwise but do you remember how you ended it?" Snape asked, peering at the bottom of it.

Draco cleared his throat, "Sir, it was late. I'm not all too sure I do..." he said wearily.

"The last five inches say, 'I hate Weasley' written over and over..." Draco stole a glance to the Gryffindor, who was concentrating on cutting, his pink tongue barely sticking out his mouth. "...and I do realize," Snape continued. Draco's head snapped back to his report. "...that you two have had an interesting relationship the past week. Even though this was amusing to read, I must say it is incomplete. You have practice today, am I correct?" Draco nodded. "I won't give you a detention then. Nevertheless, come to my room later today to help me before Quidditch. The first years keep stealing my ginger root. Be an extra set of eyes during their class and we'll consider the essay thorough and well-researched, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Draco complied, smiling.

Snape nodded, "Very well." Raising his voice, he dismissed the class. "Finnegan...Weasley...your slips," he prompted before they could exit the classroom. The two sulked over and smiled weakly, taking the passes to their detention.

Immediately upon exiting, Seamus scowled, "Fucking hell, bet you he'll make us clean without our wands...that's what I _always_ have to do."

"Yeah that really does suck. I am going to kill Crabbe..." Harry chimed in before asking Hermoine a question.

Ron was going to add to that death thread before an idea popped into his head. "Actually this detention might be a bit of fun," he said quietly to Seamus. "There's this thing I've wanted to try out that I'm sure you'll like," he drew out in the brunette's ear, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Harry, you have off this afternoon right?" he asked impatiently, interrupting Hermoine.

"Yeah, why?" Harry answered.

"Good, lend me your wand."

* * *

"Nice of you to show up, Malfoy." Snape interrupted his lecturing upon seeing the Slytherin enter. "Now as long as you stick to these rules and follow your text, you should be fine. Commence," he ordered the class.

Draco made his way through the manic first years to the professor's desk. "Sorry Snape, McGonagall made me stay after. A minute for every time she caught me asleep in her class."

"You certainly were catching up then. Rested for practice?" Snape inquired.

He nodded, "Yeah, quite."

"That's all that matters then," he responded seemingly not upset. "I've finished grading your year's reports for now. They were so terrible that I just have to take a break. I'll be fine with the class but you can do a brief inventory of my assorted roots and then go off for a rest before practice," he suggested.

"Thanks, sir," Draco said breathlessly, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Oh, I have a detention with students cleaning cauldrons," he briefly smiled, "So stay out of there," he warned.

Upon entering the stock room he completed his task as quickly as possible and headed to the cauldron room. He couldn't help but see who was in there; it would be fun to torture the younger ones.

His smirk faded, however, when no one was in the room. He figured they must have finished but before heading back he briefly thought he heard a grunt. He walked to where he thought he heard it and the noises intensified. His eyes settled on the purple cauldron to his left that was so familiar to him and became conscious of activity going on. It included the opposite of getting things clean.

Several questions were being asked in his head, including "Why wouldn't they use a silencing spell?" "How dare one of my flings bring some other fling there?" and "How the hell would one said fling get in there? I change the password weekly to stop that from happening."

He decided to check it out. It _was_ his after all. Slowly climbing down, the erotic scent of sex filled the "staff room" and Draco's senses. Sliding against one side of the hall stealthily, he looked to the various couches, no action there. Tables? Nope. Not even the floor? No one.

The loud moaning and gasping were coming from his immediate left so Draco cautiously craned his neck to look around the wall he was against. A skinny sandy-haired boy was on Draco's favorite chair, the wavy white wooden one, and pounding eagerly into another boy that he couldn't see properly.

Draco was thoroughly confused because he didn't recognize him, not that he really could from the back...but presumed he must have been experienced because of his almost hypnotic rhythm. The sight itself was dizzying and the blonde felt the need to readjust his tightening jeans.

Draco slightly shook out of his trance and craned his neck further to see the boy underneath. The unmistakable red hair made him shiver off all warmth he was receiving from the situation.

His eyes widened as his mind made the connection amidst the noise and moans. He suddenly couldn't keep his eyes off the boy on the bottom's body; flexing and stretching like a cat. Helplessly scanning the torso and ascending, when his eyes reached the other's blues, they were staring right back at him. They remained locked briefly until the Gryffindor closed his in orgasmic bliss.

Draco immediately straightened up against the wall, frozen, not seeing the smile spread across Ron's face that just wasn't from the motions. He quickly rushed back up to the ladder to the yelp of "Seamus" from Ron.


	21. Chapter 21

I just _had_ to do another chapter because I don't think I'll have much time during the week to write (-damns school-). I figured, with my memory, I definitely should get down the story idea asap (plus the cookies did tempt me majorly UniquePiksi, thanks).

I guess I understand where they are coming from, c[R]ud[E]dly, and that is true about suing...but still! Haha. I will totally rewrite bits, and agreed-- only Ron and Draco scenes, Draco does get too much action to bother with. dirty dancer- I know I know but that was the whole point hehe...Draco didn't show him so he had to go for it himself. (The chair was inspired from Queer As Folk (third season, first episode) in case you need a better description of what I was talking about.)

So this will be the last update for a bit...I promise. (I do have ideas though-- for once I know where I want to take this thing!) I keep updating when I actually want to get reviews. Thanks for them though and keep them coming! I like to know what ya'll are thinking.

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 21

"Drac? You look as if you've seen a muggle! Why are you out of breath?" Pansy inquired upon seeing the distressed blonde dash into the common room.

"I...I just saw Weasley and that Finnegan..." he sputtered out.

"Oh," she scowled, "Yeah I know. They've been all over one another today."

Draco's eyes widened, "What?" he yelled, startling a first year on the adjacent couch.

"Well yeah. During breakfast they were kissing and..." she shuddered. "You're lucky you were asleep...uck I don't want to get sick so I'm stopping."

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his fuming self, for the first year was looking at him strange. "Since _when_ have they been a _couple_?" he asked, irritated.

She shrugged, "Not sure, I think just today. But they're making googly eyes and shit, it must be serious...Hey, don't you have practice soon? The rest left before you came back."

He looked at the time, "Shit. Yeah, in like two minutes," he stammered out, still in a bit of shock. "I'll be going then."

"At least he won't be kissing you anytime soon. Just close your eyes and turn away like I do," she assured him with a smile, handing him his bag.

"Yeah. Bye," he absentmindedly answered. He started running once again from the room.

His erection throbbed against his jeans so he tried not to replay the earlier events, instead shifting his mind to the unpleasant things he'd have to do if caught late by Flint. "Ick, Flint. That'll definitely do the trick," he thought to himself.

Soon enough however, the two boys penetrated his mind once again. He scowled at the thought, "the new couple". Although, what was bothering him even more was he didn't know why he was so turned on by them. (Apart from the fact that, well let's face it...it was two boys going at each other faster than Pansy on a chocolate cake and Draco was turned on by, well, near anything.)

Even more troubling was that Draco didn't know if Ron saw him watching them or he was too "preoccupied" by being rammed by Seamus. Leading to another nuisance in his mind, why was Ron on the bottom?

"He seemed to enjoy the chair though...I'm definitely going to have to wash it," he reminded himself and cringed. The look remained on his face until he reached the Quidditch pitch in record time.

"Malfoy...don't look too happy about practice now," Flint interrupted, clearing his previous thoughts.

* * *

"I cannot believe Snape actually gave him this place..." Seamus commented awestruck.

Ron slid on his robe, looking around, "I know, seriously? We didn't get as far as the couch but there are _so_ many things to experiment with."

"Speaking of which...I need to get me a chair like that," Seamus stated.

"I know. I told him I wanted to try it out but he just laughed," the redhead sighed.

Seamus looked on the floor, "Where is Harry's wand?" he asked. "We need to clean up our 'mess'."

Ron shrugged. "Don't bother," he smiled, heading to the ladder. "Besides, he already knows what went on."

"Yeah," Seamus laughed. "Can't believe the timing. And Nick was totally checking us out at lunch again...so that means we've definitely accomplished our goals, both of our boys are _jea-lous_."

"Oi...Draco is not my boy. I don't _need_ him," Ron assured, folding his arms.

Seamus' eyes lifted, "Alright, alright..." he said unconvinced.

Ron started off the same rant for the third time today, "Why do you think I would be? I mean I just..."

"...Wanted to test out his equipment, I get it. I get it," Seamus finished. "Hey, I'm supposed to meet Dean at the library, come on," he suggested, trying to diverge yet another argument.

"Okay," Ron shrugged as he made his way up the dungeon stairs. "Think your boy is gonna crack soon?"

"I hope so. I miss him, Ron," Seamus sighed. "I mean, we are _total_ opposites but we just click somehow...you know?" Ron nodded. "But I know how he is...tomorrow he'll be telling me to meet him somewhere so we can make sweet, sweet love again," he said with a syrupy tone.

"How endearing," Ron added flatly.

Seamus smiled, "Well how is it going with you? I know you've gotten quite a few owls..." he nudged the blushing redhead.

"Meh," he replied shrugging. "I've declined. I don't think I want too many random flings. If I get one from someone I like, or someone that at least has some personality then maybe." Ron kicked the doorway to the library with the side of his foot while entering, "But I can't just go jumping into bed, or on chairs for that matter, with any mindless thick fag, you know?"

"Makes me feel oh so special," Seamus sniffed. "Now _that_ is endearing."

Ron playfully shoved Seamus and put his arm around his shoulder, "Oh you're different my _love-ah_."

Dean flagged the two down, "You guys can stop now, he's not in here," he replied.

"Sorry...can't keep our hands off each other," Seamus winked, taking a seat.

Dean plastered on a sarcastic smile and snickered, "You two are crazy. How is the plan going?"

"Oh excellent," Ron said, "We'll only have to pretend for another day or so."

"Good," Dean exhaled. "I mean, don't get me wrong...It's not unsettling, just annoying. Like any average love struck straight couple."

Seamus nodded, "It's hard not to laugh..."

"But it seems to be doing the both of you well...Malfoy too. Can't believe there were so many of you in the school, you know? I mean the amount of owls...it's the new way to date," Dean snorted. "Malfoy doesn't seem to refuse any of them. Slag," he commented, Seamus laughing at the observation.

"Hey is Harry here?" Ron asked promptly, shifting the conversation. He straightened up and looked around, "I need to return his wand."

"Uh, his stuff is here but him and Hermoine left togeth..." his expression cleared, then wrinkled in distaste, "a while ago through to the toilets. Don't go looking..." Dean warned.

"Oh I won't," Ron promised. "I'll just leave his wand here. I'm gonna be going, see you."

"Bye darling," Seamus said in a falsetto.

Ron exited the library and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. He had an owl to send...


	22. Chapter 22

Well I had some time over this weekend so my pencil and paper were being used thoroughly. My notebook probably missed me; I don't think I picked it up all week –sad face-

Thanks to the reviews…I'm not sure whether to be happy or scared Jackie, I hope your giggles subsided and you'll be able to read this next bit without another outbreak. –Hides cookies- Yes, dirty dancer, Ron and Seamus were being nasty ass pigs but things will get better in these chapters as you will see.

I was going to extend the second chapter in this update (23) but I am really tired and I don't think I can make an, ahem, certain kind of scene whilst falling asleep. Yes, yes that means we are getting to the good part, never fear. 23 was long enough anyways so I'll just tack on another chapter of uber yummyness between Ron and Draco tomorrow. I'll make it juicy if you guys want –shrug- they don't care if I make a warning.

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 22

"Finally well rested I see," Pansy noted, passing the platter for the third time to Draco.

The blonde shrugged, taking a few more pancakes, "Flint gave us hell yesterday. I went straight up to bed and slept through till morning."

"Did you miss any rendezvous with your lovers?" she asked with a mock smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I cancelled and told them to reschedule," he answered, returning the smile.

"Wow, I figured an orgasm was _just_ the thing after a _hard_ practice," Pansy sniggered at her genius.

"You are _so_ lame Pans," he whined, shaking his head, "Besides, I was too exhausted to bother…" The sentence finalized in his thoughts, "Too exhausted after wanking off in the shower..."

Ron once again came up in his mind during practice and other things wanted to go up too. It wasn't that he was a superb shag or really experienced fling (more like he didn't want to admit those facts to himself) but something else that he couldn't exactly describe.

Draco couldn't figure out his feelings when he saw him, always wanting to punch the poor kid before, now he figured he much rather kiss the redhead into oblivion. With Seamus in the picture currently, he was no longer available and he couldn't have him. That is what he assured himself with as he near whimpered the Gryffindor's name as he came intensely yesterday, wiping out any other energy he had remaining.

"Well, as always, you'll have another chance…here come the owls," she commented as she poured him some syrup.

"Ah the owls, finally. Don't look at him…don't look…" Ron told himself. "No looking!"

"Oi, Ron!" Seamus nudged him, "Nick wrote me! See? See?" he was almost hyperventilating. His eyes brightened as he scanned the letter, "I told you he would write me today. He still loves me!" He put the parchment up to his heart and sighed dramatically.

"Oh, congrats," Ron praised snickering, moving his food around his plate.

"You seem bitter my lover…" Seamus smiled, winking.

Ron looked up and smiles, "Oh no it's just you sound like a lovesick girl."

"Just because you don't have a stud muffin of love of your own…" Harry chimed in.

Ron snorted, "Don't ever say that again Harry!"

Harry let out a laugh, "Sorry, but you know it's true. We need to find you someone."

"Hey, look who's talking," he looked towards the opposite end of the table, where Hermoine was sitting today. "Managed to piss her off yet again?" he dryly commented.

Harry stretched in his chair, rolling his eyes, "Once again that wasn't my fault." Ron laughed.

"Oh I bet! Did you cheat or something?" Dean asked, leaning in to the conversation.

"No! It was actually Ron's fault…He walked in on us…" Harry stated defensively.

"So soz…" Ron retorted shrugging. "I didn't realize you were taking your sexcapades into the Owlery! I nearly forgot what I was gonna send out! Is your 'fuck in every spot in the castle' goal accomplished yet?"

"Still have your bed but that'll be next..." Harry answered, smirking.

Ron's mouth dropped, "Oh my gods, if you do…"

"Ah watch out! Low flying owl," Seamus warned, forcing Ron's head down, nearly missing it. "Fucking mental bird!"

Ron's sight followed the bird to the Slytherin table. "Naturally it would land in front of Draco. Err, Malfoy," he thought to himself. "Always getting offers…I hope mine didn't get lost. Stupid owl never was good at finding his destination."

Ron had indeed written Draco a letter. Not exactly an invitation, just a notification to meet him somewhere to talk. He wasn't specific because he had no idea just what he had to say or what he wanted to do exactly but he had to get the letter out before he chickened out.

His eyes remained on the blonde Slytherin, trying mentally to pull away but he couldn't help himself. He had become quite fond of the sight the past couple of days. "Who could hate someone that attractive?" were his thoughts on the matter.

He watched him read the owl. Silver eyes darting back and forth across the page, syrup seeping from his mouth as he took another bite. Upon reading one passage, or the whole thing in general, Ron wasn't sure, Draco involuntarily passed his hand through his hair, unintentionally getting some syrup in it. The curse at the sticky feeling and sudden movement from the intently reading boy shook Ron from his stare.

His eyes came upon the owl that left the letter and immediately recognized it. "Fuck. That would be mine. He was reading my letter and I just happened to be staring at him…that won't make me seem desperate. Do not look back," he warned himself.

His head snapped back and he tried to pay attention to the Neville Story of the Morning® where he recants a tale of something embarrassing, stupid or clumsy he did the night before. It seemed he had one every mealtime.

"So naturally Ginny was upset and tried to roll off but was stuck with the charm…"

"Neville, only you could fuck that up so much," Dean commented, laughing.

Neville sighed, "Yeah, she'll never go out with me now…"

"What?" Ron snapped, suddenly very much listening.

"Just making sure you were paying attention," Neville responded, laughing nervously.

"When did all of this come about," Ron demanded, suspicious.

Dean rolled his eyes, "He was just kidding…oh look. Owl." He pointed over-elaborately to one coming their way.

"Thanks," Neville mouthed.

Ron's eyes followed the owl until it settled upon him.

"Gods, not another one! I think you got more letters by now than I got on Valentines Day!" Harry snickered.

"Don't be jealous," Ron said earnestly before untying the letter. "Do you have any other stories today Neville?"

Neville's brow furrowed, followed shortly by his eyes lighting up, "Oh yeah!" Oh this was dumb…I got hungry so I decided to head down to the kitchen…"

Ron quickly tuned out as the other's attention was diverted. He was nervous to open it. After quick consideration however, what was written has been and won't change no matter how hard he thinks about it.

Opening the parchment with the Malfoy emblem, scribbled hurriedly was a short note from Draco.

"_If you just want to brag about your new _boyfriend_, don't bother- I already know about it…who doesn't? You don't have to show the whole bloody school; can't you two just keep it to yourselves? Anyways, I'm much too busy nowadays thanks in part to you…so cheers. Malfoy._"

The sneer was already present and accounted for. "Don't look at him…I can feel his eyes on me. He thinks we're a couple, great. I'll write back, I guess? But what to say…" were his thoughts.

"Oooh Ron, can I read? Being your jealous ex-lover and all," Seamus said taking a grab at the parchment.

"Or not," he responded both to his thoughts and Seamus, lifting the parchment above his head. "No, tis nothing…"

"Another arse without a personality?" Seamus guessed.

Ron nodded, "Yep." He took a glance over at said personalityless arse but saw his seat vacated along with most of the Slytherin table. Looking over, he saw the same effect at the other tables, including his own.

"Uh…are we late?" he asked. The other boys looked around.

"Whoops," Neville said looking at the time, "Yeah. I'll continue my story in the hall."

The boys ran out, not wanting a detention with Snape that they always were in danger of receiving.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Potions went, surprisingly, without incident since the double period was devoted to note taking. Professor Snape handed back the reports that most of the students failed, Draco receiving an E, naturally, and assigned another report that they were to get started on immediately.

Draco decided to switch lab partners to be with Pansy since Crabbe was constantly berating him about his sexuality. Plus, he knew Crabbe was always eyeing up Pansy's partner and vice versa so Snape agreed and they got to work on their research.

Seamus was looking at the time every other minute since his ex-boyfriend wanted to meet him after the class. He already consulted Fred and George on an excuse note for his next class because he was hopeful. Ron and Harry passed notes back and forth about Quidditch and Hermoine, who was still not talking to Harry and Ron for who knows why. Both of them received P's on their reports but that was mainly thanks to Hermoine so they agreed to study later on tonight just in case she still was mad.

The only one to get a detention was Neville who got caught writing a note to Dean about the rest of his adventures last night with the house elves.

After what seemed like an eternity, their time was up and by the time Snape finished his dismissal, half the class was already out of the dungeons. Seamus being the first, he quickly told Ron to wish him good luck and he complied. He watched the boy dash up the stairs, skipping two steps each time in excitement, and smiled.

"Don't just stand there with your gob all out…you coming to the library?" he poked the redhead who was watching Seamus. "Hermoine is most likely in there and I need to apologize," Harry whined.

"You don't need me to do that. Besides, I don't want to be there when you make up, well with you two it's more like 'make out' instead, yeah?" Ron replied, looking over his shoulder.

Harry smiled, "Heh, true. Well you know where to find me if she's not there or she just wants to study."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit. I'm just gonna wait up for someone," Ron said, urging Harry along.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Ooh I get it," he winked. "Well have fun with your new lover boy."

"Shut up or I'll make you the Boy Who Couldn't Fuck Anymore," Ron teased.

Harry turned his waist away and laughed, "Alright, alright. See you." Hermoine came out by this time and while she was walking away Harry grabbed onto her waist to slow her down. He tried to kiss her neck and walk up the stairs at the same time but failed by tripping a few times.

Ron laughed to himself at the pure hilarity of both the episode at hand and the fact that his two best friends were together for separate reasons and him being okay with it. His sight went back to the dungeon door, however, because he decided on what he wanted to talk about with Draco and if he wasn't willing to meet with him, he'd have to make him.

Soon enough he saw the blonde step out with Pansy going on about one of her questions. A suitable break in her rambling occurred and Ron cleared his throat. Draco turned around to see the Gryffindor and stared at him, "Something you want Weasel?" he spat out with his normal vicious manner.

"Mind if I have a word, Malfoy?" he asked politely.

"I remember how this started last time and I would not like it to finish with you advancing on me like you did so no," Draco curtly replied.

Ron folded his arms, "_You_ initiated that conversation; need I remind you?"

"Well I am not initiating this one, nor do I want a conversation with you," he sneered. "Besides…"

"Besides, Draco has much better guys than you to be with, if that's what you're after," Pansy interrupted fuming. "Why don't you get involved with your little friends fuckship and not bother us," she inspected him skeptically.

"He already has a boyfriend, remember?" Draco added spitefully under his breath.

Pansy looked Ron down, "Whatever. Go to your own boy toy and don't cause any trouble with Draco," she responded protectively.

"Fuck, didn't know you needed a bodyguard, Malfoy. In that case, sod off then," Ron replied with a sneer to the two of them.

Draco shrugged smugly, "Fine, I won't have a problem with finding someone who will want to." The two ascended up the stairs, leaving Ron frustrated. Even though he wanted to just go to his room and complain about him to Harry, who would duel Draco any day, he decided to still see if he could talk to the Slytherin.

He decided to follow at a distance; waiting for the oaf he called a friend to leave him alone. The chance came when she went to the library for some extra Potions research. The way there, she kept on complaining about Ron to Draco, who seemingly was not as perturbed by the situation. He just nodded and looked off into the pictures occupying the walls.

Draco continued to stare off at the walls as he swaggered his way towards the Astronomy Tower. Ron saw his opportunity come as they passed a usually empty classroom. He quickly advanced on the blonde and pulled him into the classroom when he was looking at the opposite wall.

"Do I even need to guess, Weasley?" Draco drew out in the dark room, catching his breath.

Ron found a table and sat up on it, unfazed, "I take it your other flings don't attack you in the halls and drag you into classrooms…"

"No, they don't. They meet me in a suitable place and it is scheduled," Draco replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Precise even in your sex life," Ron nodded.

Draco headed to the door, "Yes and if I am not mistaken, I will be late for an 'appointment' so I shall be going…" he opened the door.

Ron quickly jumped down and shut the door again with his arm extending over Draco. "Surely you can spare a few minutes to chat," he suggested to the boy trapped between his body and the door.

"What is it Weasley? Come here to brag about your new boy? Why would I care?" Draco spat at the redhead above him.

Not moving, Ron looked at the Slytherin below him. Resisting taking in those snarling lips he responded, "Listen, we're not a couple. It was just for show."

"Needed boys to notice you Weasley? That's pretty low," Draco replied sneering.

"More the opposite, the only boys who wanted me wanted shameless flings. Plus Seamus wanted to make his boyfriend jealous," Ron answered, still not moving.

Draco ducked away from the door and stood in front of Ron who proceeded to lean back on the door to face Draco. "He wanted to make his boyfriend jealous with _you_?" Draco said in awe.

"Hey, it worked," Ron shrugged. "They're probably fucking this very minute."

Draco closed his eyes and put his hand up, "Didn't need to hear that, Weasley. Besides, I don't think you were just in it for the kissy faces and stupid gestures."

"What ever do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked innocently, as if he didn't know anything.

Draco nodded and pursed his lips. "Right, I'm not going to act like I didn't see you two fucking in _my_ room."

Ron mocked surprise, quite well actually, "What? You…you saw…us…"

"Yeah I did. What, you didn't see me?" Draco didn't catch the act.

"Um…I was being fucked Malfoy. It's kinda hard to think about things other than your orgasm at that time…" Ron reminded him.

Draco closed his eyes, trying not to imagine that scene again. "Right. Well…" he was having a hard time getting the images out of his head, feeling a sudden slight blush appear. "Why…why did you…you ask…" he was cursing himself to just spit it out already, "Why did you ask to talk? What did you need to talk about?" He quickly spoke.

"I just wanted to know what exactly you were planning on asking me about that other night before I kissed you in front of everyone," Ron said, shoving his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling shy as Draco's cheeks blushed.

Draco put his hands on his hips, "How am I supposed to remember? You blew me off then embarrassed me in front of the entire bar…"

Ron rolled his eyes, interrupting, "Oh bullshit, it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to you."

"Great? I lost most of my friends to that stupid kiss!" Draco spat out.

"That Parkinson certainly seems to have a tight leash on you still…" Ron commented.

Draco sighed, releasing some of his anger; "Yeah well my father is also keeping watch on me because he doesn't want me to 'spoil our reputation'. Unlike _your_ family, _we_ have one to uphold."

"Oh and jumping around into different rooms every night with other poufs is going to 'uphold' that?" Ron replied biting back.

Draco sneered, "Well according to my father, 'the sooner I get it out of me, the better'. Besides, can you think of a better way to meet someone decent?"

Ron laughed at the question, "Decent? You think those boys who are just in it to fuck you once are going to be _decent_?" he posed.

Before he was going to start yelling back with remarks about the Weasley family being "decent", Draco stopped himself. Taking a breath, he sighed, realizing the real truth in his question. "True. Anyways I want to get going. Just…just leave me alone if all you plan on doing is berating me, alright?" he wearily replied.

"Wait, what?" Ron looked dumbfounded at the even-tempered blonde. "I'm not trying to berate you…"

"Well it's what we always do…did," Draco shrugged.

Ron looked at the Slytherin and straightened his posture against the door, "Why…would you want to change that?"

"I don't know," Draco replied. "You're too damn easy to pick on."

"Like you aren't you snobby rich slag?" Ron teased, uncrossing his arms.

"Slag?" Draco looked aback but was slightly angered, "May I remind you that you were the one who made all of the moves…"

Ron took a step closer, "Do I need to continue that tradition?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, because I really should be going. I'll be more fashionably late than normal," Draco answered disinterested, walking towards the door, sidestepping Ron.

"Come on, what's the difference? Action a staircase up or here? Less to travel…" Ron urged.

Draco snorted, "Like I want to give you yet _another_ go? Don't flatter yourself Weasley." He opened the door but was stopped yet another time by Ron's arm.

Ron smiled, again trapping Draco between the door and himself, "I'll make it worth your while."


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my god, two whole months I've deprived you guys! In case anyone is still reading...my complete and full apologies! These past two months have mainly been dedicated to university applications and stupid AP English...but now that the former is done and over with, I can write much much much more!

Here is chapter 24...I won't keep you waiting! I've been so detached from it, I hope to whatever god(s) are up there that it all makes sense and is remotely well done!! Also it's a bit skimped because I don't want to get in trouble. To be honest, I don't know the difference between R and beyond so, oops! For those of you still reading and still interested...please leave feedback on how it's going and any possible directions you'd like since I feel so bad for not updating.

Cassie x

P.S. The only writing I've been doing (apart from this chapter) is another Ron and Draco but it's actually kinda angst-y so far...if you want me to post it, tell me and I will once I pick a good chapter break.

* * *

Chapter 24

"I doubt you could..." Draco began before Ron couldn't help himself anymore and captured his lips aggressively. The redhead took the blonde's thin bottom lip between his teeth and slid his tongue inside his mouth. Draco didn't exactly hold out to the kiss as he leaned into it and let Ron take control. Urgently re-exploring Draco's mouth, Ron's hands slid behind the lithe frame and immediately drew him close by the small of his back.

The familiar path the redhead's tongue traced across his mouth was somewhat comforting to Draco. He'd rather the passionate yet caring approach Ron took rather than the greedy insistence all his other flings had.

Instinctively, Draco's hands threaded through the tangled mess of Ron's hair. Upon the realization of this action, however, the porcelain hands did not linger, moving to settle on his shoulders. Instead of submitting under Ron's licks and bites on his neck, he pushed the redhead away from their current positioning. The arms hugging the small of the Slytherin's back did not allow him to shove off and Ron simply pulled Draco off the wall to him.

Adapting, Draco hugged Ron closer, placed his foot between the Gryffindor's legs and started to creep forward to the table. Ron didn't want to go along with Draco's advances, however. Frustrated, Draco again tried to push Ron along since he agreed to do this for the action and there wasn't any so far. Ron, on the other hand, was completely intent on staying put. He kept his tongue on a spot right below the blonde's chin and sucked it until a gasp came from the boy.

Impatience to have this Gryffindor inside him overwhelmed Draco and he slid his hands down, splaying across his back and down under his trousers and boxers, squeezing Ron's bum. A small, surprised yelp was released and the Slytherin took advantage by pulling him down. The two were now seated on the floor, half way from the wall and the nearest surface, a table.

The nimble, thin fingers were drawn to the redhead's shirt as he hastily unbuttoned it. When he finished, Draco moved his head so Ron could again work on his neck, targeting a spot he didn't know was so sensitive. Breathless, Draco asked, "Can I ask, why the fuck were you on the bottom?"

Ron lifted his assault on the blonde's neck and shrugged, his shirt coming down with it. "Seamus was used to being on top and he was the heartbroken one."

"Are you sure? I mean it's not something that you really like, is it?" Draco asked with somewhat a concerned tone, mixing in with the lust-filled lower one in his voice. His fingers lightly scraped down the other's bare chest, staring at him with his darkened pupils.

"No I hate it, so get on your back for me," Ron ordered, pulling Draco by his collar in for another crushing kiss. Taking no notice the fact that they were on the floor and in a room that they had no idea when inhabitants were coming back, Draco unbuttoned his own shirt, flung it off and leaned back. With the gentle support of Ron's hands on his back, he led him to the floor.

"That is..." Ron looked down at the sparkling eyed blonde beneath him, lips plump and hair quite askew. His own eyes widened to take all of him in.

Draco's eyes sharpened as if he missed something, "That is...what?" he asked impatiently.

Ron blinked, disrupting his concentration, "Oh...do you like being on the bottom?"

Draco snorted pretentiously, but found the tail end of it to be a lame giggle. "Much less work...and as we already know from me even being here presently that I tend to take the easy way out and like doing the least work possible," the boy responded. "But...if you're not going to undress for me, I will be more than willing to unclothe you myself to speed up this process," he badgered half eagerly and half seductively.

Ron, seeing no problem with the proposition, sat up and placed his hands behind his back. Draco sighed with mock irritation and sat up to do undo his trousers. Catching hold of the zipper with his teeth, he pulled it down to the best of his ability, causing a twitch in Ron. Near missing his teeth with the sudden shift in Ron's hips, the Slytherin's hands took over and slid around to clear his bottom.

The boxers came along with the rough trousers and before Ron could get them off, Draco's mouth incased his impossibly hard length. Not sure what overcame him, Draco disposed of all need for anything else as inch by inch he swallowed Ron completely.

Caught totally by surprise, the redhead groaned and threw his hands in Draco's already tousled locks. Not before long, Ron was near crying with ecstasy as the skillful work of the Slytherin brought him over the edge. Swallowing every minute drop Ron let out, both needs were sated.

With the throes of emotion seeping out, the drained Gryffindor leaned over Draco when he sat up, planting small, tired kisses on his neck. The blonde wrapped his arms around Ron and slid his hands up and down the sweat-slicked skin of his back.

The close proximity between the two bodies hinted that Draco was near throbbing, even when his clothing stifled it. Ron lifted his head up and moved his hungry hands and eyes to Draco's pants. The tight material made it difficult for the already worn out boy to unzip, but by the time Draco's hardness was released from its confines, Ron was alert and growing hard again.

Resisting to shove him down on the hard floor, Ron gave the blonde a fierce kiss and gave both of them time to kick off their under garments. Finally undressed and taking in one another's impressive sights, Draco rested on the floor and pulled Ron on top of him.

The electric sensation of Draco's pulsating hardness against Ron's brought himself fully to life and he determinedly grinded his hips down. The Slytherin's legs separated with each dry, slow thrust on his hips and, panting, he had to stop the Gryffindor from going much further. "Will you quit this? I'm going to come! Thrust from the inside," he insisted, wrapping his legs around Ron's waist.

"What if I want to be lazy like you..." Ron suggested, thrusting again, causing another gasp from the blonde, "...and just make you come right now without anymore effort?"

"I want you inside me now, Weasley," Draco whined aggressively.

Ron shook his head and thrusted again against the writhing boy, "We're back to last names?" he inquired, upset.

"No, Ron. Come on...please?" Draco pleaded.

Ron leaned down and gave the Slytherin a soft kiss, surprising for how turned on he was by Draco's admittance. "That's what I was waiting for," he smiled and thrust into the blonde's anticipated body.

Riding hard and deeply along with the tugging on him, Draco came after only a few thrusts with a near scream. Ron followed almost simultaneously and collapsed on the small frame after his second exhaustion of the afternoon.

Following a small groan of protest a few minutes later, Ron realized he was crushing Draco and immediately pulled out and shifted his weight, "Oh I'm so sorry Drac-"and gave him a sound kiss, releasing his lips with a loud smack.

After fully returning to a state of consciousness, Draco looked around. "What time is it?" he mumbled, sitting up.

Ron stood up, helped the blonde up and began to put his trousers back on. "Don't know and I don't care. Fuck Quidditch practice...I'm going upstairs to shower and then falling asleep," the weary boy replied.

Draco slid behind the redhead, wrapping his arms around his waist to clasp the belt, "Those sound like great ideas...mind if I join?" he asked roughly.

Although the idea sent a small shock wave through him, Ron laughed off the proposition, figuring he was joking. "Right...I suppose your other appointments would disapprove of once _again_ having me, as well?" he sneered.

Draco pulled a small smirk but sighed underneath his breath and buttoned Ron's shirt for him once he got his own on. He ran his fingers slightly through the orange mane. "There you go, at least you're half decent," Draco commented with a soft smile at those blue eyes, which shortly thereafter rolled at him.

"Thank you mother," Ron drew out in a falsetto, grabbing his robe and heading for the door.

"Be nice Ronald," Draco scolded and playfully smacked the Gryffindor's bum. Ron cracked a smile and laughed, opening the door for his fling.

Heading over to the staircases, a younger Gryffindor girl near collided into Ron. Taking his hand and pulling him to the stairs she let out a distraught sigh, "Oh Ron, do I have news for you about Seamus!" Dragging him up the staircase, the girl led Ron away impatiently; leaving Draco in front of the staircase to the dungeons with his own distraught sigh escaping.

"I can't believe he would do this to you...that bastard! Do you know why he hasn't been around all afternoon?" she screamed. Ron was oblivious to most of her rambling since he took a glance back at the Slytherin going down to the dungeons. He smiled and then recognized the situation with Seamus and his boyfriend being back together.

Oh right; he still had to deal with that. He sighed and let her continue.


	25. Chapter 25

Another 2 chapters! I've written lots in the past two days, way to go me! I've also posted another random short PWP…come to think of it, this one _was_ short, and look where it is now, haha! That was mainly due to you guys though with your reviewing! Also I have a slightly angst-y bit I think I'll be posting asap so make sure to check those out. 

To DNAngels…I skirt on the sex scenes because that would make it NC-17 and I've already gotten in trouble with fanfiction admins over a Libertines slash that I forgot was totally R and made it PG (I updated all of them at once and got the stories mixed up, my bad!) so I don't want to get kicked out of this site. I hope you've liked the rest of it though! (I know I get far behind on stories sometimes and I find it amazing how the people can write so much in the time I've forgotten)

I plan on making a "good" (i.e. steamy and sex filled) version of this and posting it at or ink stained or the like but I'm not sure…if I get more people telling me to do so, I will.

And to I Heart DM 11, since you have been oh so faithful to this story I think I might just have to fulfill your wish in later chapters ;)

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 25

"I…I can explain myself," Seamus begged to the redhead entering the common room.

The younger girl pushed Ron forward, "Well?! Start explaining!" she demanded.

"No…Ron…it was…" he began, obviously stumbling over an excuse, an expression of a deer caught in headlights, but at the same time, trying not to laugh.

Ron shook his head, exerting all of his remaining energy in mock anger, "I'd rather not talk about this here," he said sternly and pointed to the boys' dormitory.

Seamus did his best to pout, eliciting a sigh, and hung his head, leading the other Gryffindor upstairs.

A grunt of satisfaction came from the younger girl as she made her way back to the throng of gossiping Gryffindors.

"Oh shit, oh shit…how should we go about this?" the stressed boy started pacing.

Ron collapsed onto his bed and laid on his stomach, arms bent and supporting his head. "Don't fret, _darling_. The trip up the staircase cleared my mind; well the best as I could with that blabbering twit going on and on. Anyways, there's nothing to worry about," Ron assured confidently.

Seamus ceased his pacing and folded his arms, "Alright then, what's the plan?"

The redhead grabbed a pillow since his arms weren't comfortable enough. "Simple, just say we lost interest and you're now dating someone else," he stated.

"Yeah but that's the problem, it makes me look like the bad guy in this situo. You'll be thought of as lonely, and not over it, and that I chose someone better than you, etc.," Seamus deduced.

Ron sighed, "Fine, I'll be dating someone else too."

"You've got enough offers, it'll be easy. So we'll tell 'the public' we were better off as friends and you'll be with your lover boy…boys, and I can snog Nick where I please," Seamus concluded with a satisfied nod.

"So I take it everything went well?" Ron inquired with a smile at Seamus' near glowing face once the stress of the situation melted away.

Not being able to suppress it, the brunette beamed brilliantly, "Amazing! I missed my last two classes but he, nor I, could be any happier. He was walking me back to my room, like he always used to do," insert dreamy sigh, "and kissed me goodbye and naturally we ended up full-on making out again and that's when the girl saw us," Seamus frowned. "I had it all figured out too, even how we would break-up after I came back…but you weren't back either, so the plan went out the window."

Ron couldn't help but smile, "Always the organized one, Seamus. Don't worry about it; people can't be _that_ interested in all of this," he was interrupted by an enormous yawn. "We'll tell," another yawn, "everyone at dinner, okay?"

Seamus nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. You have Quidditch practice anyways, right?"

The exhausted redhead didn't bother to look at the time. "Yeah, it's probably underway as we speak…I can't be arsed to go in all honesty," Ron added with a sleepy laugh.

"Oh okay, it kinda looked like you had just come from it earlier, all sweaty and languid, but I guess that girl was real persistent," Seamus deduced, heading over to his books.

"I really need to shower…I should, but I'm so worn out," Ron drew out, making the effort to lift his torso up.

Seamus' eyebrow rose, "Something tell me you were up to other things, then?" he asked.

Ron smiled and sunk his head back into his pillow, "A bit," he articulated an octave higher than normal.

"So you _did_ find a non-personalityless arse?" Seamus expected hopefully, chuckling, "Great job!"

Ron moaned into his pillow, "Not exactly," he whined, finally rising up to sit. Sighing, he confessed, "The same arse as the past several times."

Seamus' eyes brightened as he smirked. "_Still_ Malfoy? I'm not sure whether to giggle, feel sorry for you, or be jealous. I thought there was _nothing_ going on," he remarked conspiratorially.

"Hey, what's with that voice? There _is_ nothing and that's fine with me. Just a series of coincidental events, the opportunity was there, both of us are lazy, so we took it. Three times," the realization brought a quick smile to his face. He had succeeded in seducing Draco Malfoy three times…or was it more? Ron relayed all thoughts in recent memory to get a correct number, considering which acts would count or not.

"You should ask him to play along as your boyfriend!" Seamus cooed, knowingly upsetting Ron, who was deep in thought after his admittance which Seamus took as a cue to make said comment.

Ron shook his head, "No way!"

"Come on, both past flings that we 'go back to'? They'll believe that even more!" Seamus reasoned.

Ron squirmed, just now noticing the effect of his previous thoughts, "I don't know, we'll see."

"You know," Seamus gulped, "You won't want to hear this, but this my opinion. As your ex-love-ah I have a right to say that I think he might really like you. I could get my Slytherin friend to do some 'detective' work…"

The redhead laughed, "Oh Seamus, the hopeless romantic. I think I'll just get another boyfriend, but do get your friend to research, it'll prove you wrong," he answered, slightly frowning at the supposition. "I mean, this is Draco we're talking about," he winced, "Malfoy's not going to be vocal about love, the greatest weakness of all, anytime soon I can assure you…plus I do _not_ like him back," he curtly nodded ending the thought process defensively. "Anyways, I really must be taking a shower so I can fall asleep," Ron added.

Seamus smiled, noting the obvious distress the Gryffindor was displaying, "Okay, okay, Ronald. It was just a suggestion; you can have all the lovely boys you want and all the gossip will be cleared. I'll be in the common room getting the lab completed for Potions, if you need anything. Rest up," he cheerfully added before exiting.

"What I need is to get rid of this," Ron thought to himself as he made his way to the showers, having trouble getting there with the bulge in his pants. He might not like the Slytherin, but that won't stop him from imagining said blonde getting him off like earlier for release.


	26. Chapter 26

Another cheer for looking up characters in the HP Lexicon to involve in here instead of adding some Mary Jane/male equivalent fanon dipshit!

* * *

Chapter 26

"Drac- you really have been on a roller coaster with your moods lately…now you look like you've just slept all day," Pansy noted, passing Draco a biscuit.

The Slytherin smiled, "Practically did. I'm certainly rested up. Watch after practice though, I'll be a grouchy, sore mess," he smiled.

"I bet," she joked. "Another thing to cheer you up, while you were asleep, rumours flew about Weasel and that Finnegan kid!" she exclaimed.

Draco was busying himself with the food, "Really?" he asked disinterested, trying to act as if he didn't know all this already.

"Yeah," Daphne, an intelligent girl but also a well-known gossiper, chimed in from a bit down the table. She scooted up and made room between Draco and another boy in his year for herself. "Apparently, Seamus…I mean, Finnegan, cheated on Weasley with his ex-boyfriend, an older Gryffindor. Some girl spotted them and immediately told Ron who dragged the surprised Finnegan off to their dormitories, real miffed like!" she recanted.

Pansy leaned in over Draco's plate to continue the gossip, "Oh I know, Daphne, that's what I heard…I bet he took it _real_ bad." The two simultaneously looked up at the blonde in the middle for a response.

"And I care, because?" he took another bite, "Serves him right…I knew this would bite him in the arse," he said spitefully.

"Oh look, there they are now," the girl pointed out dramatically.

Cue in the entrance of Seamus and Ron. They were chattering calmly, each laughing pleasantly with the other gaggle of Gryffindors surrounding them. When they came to sit, they separated on the two sides and Seamus went to sit with Nick, as he typically did, and Ron sat down across from Harry and Hermoine with…

"A Ravenclaw?" the talkative girl said shocked. Draco, secretly watching the whole time, snorted in disgust and Pansy followed suit.

"Is he with…?" Pansy guessed, confused.

Thinking her thoughts, the girl sat up, "Want me to find out?"

Pansy beamed, "Yeah Daphne, go ask a Gryffindor!"

Daphne complied and jumped out of her seat to dash over to the other table. Draco laughed and patted Pansy on the back, "You are so lame Pans- resorting to such childish shit for entertain…"

"Oh my god, she's asking the source, Finnegan!" Pansy exclaimed, interrupting the Slytherin.

"Oh my god, Pansy won't shut up!" Daphne laughed as she crouched down next to Seamus.

"Did Malfoy say anything?" Seamus inquired.

The raven hair shook, "Nope, he seems so disinterested," she frowned.

Seamus glanced over at Draco, who was looking right back at them. "Well, focus on his eyes or something…I know he's paying attention," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Daphne's eyes slowly followed and once the two were staring back at the blonde, he covertly lowered his glare to his dish. She giggled, "Okay…so I tell them that you two lost interest quick…better off as friends bit…and say both of you found someone else, right?"

"Perfect," Seamus confirmed with a smile, "Daph, thanks for all of this."

"Are you kidding? This stuff is my life! My fellow Slytherins are so boring, with the exception of Pansy, all they focus on is the dark, sneaky shit; not the fun gossip we share!" she sighed bubbly.

"Yeah seriously, that is a Slytherin trait as well. I wonder why I wasn't sorted as one?" he wondered.

"You got too much guts, like doing all of this," she noted, impressed. "By the way, who is the kid Ron's with?" Daphne asked, eyeing the attractive blonde boy up.

Seamus followed her eyes; "Cute, isn't he? Some Ravenclaw named Anthony…I'm not supposed to know much, being the ex, and I don't to be honest. Just say they stumbled upon one another this afternoon, sparks flew…and say it isn't any sort of rebound boy, alright?"

"Sure, sounds great! I won't," she assured him. "Tell Ron to do something soon as like a signal to everyone that they're together or…something!" Daphne schemed.

"As a cue for Malfoy…got it," he smiled, winking. "Will do."

Daphne smiled back and then remembered, "We're still up for the movie night with Dean tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course! His muggle inventions are so fun," Seamus commented. "Anyways, you better get going before they suspect something and I'll owl you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Sure, later!" she leaped up smiling and dashed back to the table with an expectant Pansy, and Draco, who was also watching her but rolling his eyes.

Daphne positioned herself on the floor, sitting cross-legged, between the two Slytherins. Pansy emphatically turned around and demanded, "So?"

The girl waited until Draco also half turned around, smirking. "Okay, Seamus told me everything," she started. This triggered Pansy to squeak with delight and a twinge of malice, hoping the news was dreadful. Daphne quickly glanced at Draco and then continued, "They're perfectly fine, cool, alright with one another. It was the whole 'we should be friends' bit since they realized there wasn't sparks…that situation."

Pansy sighed disappointed but wanted to hear the rest. Draco nodded knowingly and snickered, "Sure that's how it went," he caustically mumbled.

"No really Draco! Seamus…Finnegan, is back with his boyfriend and Ron stumbled upon Anthony, that's his name, you know…he's really cute too! …The Ravenclaw…so he must be smart! …In…in…um…the library…this afternoon…and…they spent…all afternoon together. Sparks flew, all of that shit!" she informed the two.

"Wow," Pansy exclaimed, craning her neck to see the new boyfriend.

"Yeah I know. Someone else said it definitely is not a rebound thing, just look at them, etc…I did…and yeah, totally not," Daphne added, nodding.

The silver-blue eyes slowly scanned Ron's end of the table and caught sight of them. The two girls were strangely silent, Pansy doing the same as Draco, and Daphne staring at Draco for his reaction. Anthony was creeping his arm around the redhead, who turned to him, smiling and wiped off some stray food off the other's cheek, slyly slipping the digit into his mouth.

The reaction Seamus' spy was waiting for came; Draco's eyes widened, his mouth slightly frowning…lips pursed…small gulp…and there, he closed his eyes. Immediately as Pansy cooed, Draco opened his eyes, snorted and sat up, straightening out his shoulders. The Slytherin focused again on the plate, finishing up his meal.

"I hate that Weasel but two cute guys make me melt regardless," she sighed.

Daphne smiled at Pansy and then glanced at Draco, her eyebrows raised, "What do _you_ think, Draco?" she inquired.

Draco quickly glared back at the raven-haired Slytherin and snarled, "He's pathetic. This Anthony kid isn't even cute," which was true, he thought. "Too girly looking. Anyways, I bet it won't last the night," he scoffed.

Quick to jump, Pansy pushed, "A bet? What happens if you lose?"

"Oh no, I'm not betting against you, Pansy," he fought back. Draco already knew horrid consequences would occur if he lost from many experiences.

Pansy sighed, "Oh you're no fun. What makes you think it won't last?"

"Ron isn't after a full-on relationship with some smart…blonde…pretty boy," Draco assumed, laughing.

Daphne looked up at the blonde, "Oh I wouldn't be so sure," she commented, smiling.

Not even regarding the last comment, Draco's mind went to the thought, "I'll be the reason it doesn't last." Standing up, he straightened his robes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get away from all of this brainless gossip and get to the pitch for a bit of practice."


	27. Chapter 27

Putting off reading some feminist (yet boring) crap due tomorrow for AP English...wOOt. Over the upcoming holiday break I've told myself that I am going to write at least 15 pages so look forward to those! Some comments before hand though:

First off, an apology to Miss Luna C. I was quite confused by your review at first. I re-read the chapter you reviewed and now I totally understand how youcame to the conclusion you did. In all honesty it's not what I think at all and I didn't mean it to come off like it did. I'll change the wording of that because it's definitely not a decision, my apologies. (In fact, I'm in total agreement of the theory of it being in your genes, et al.)

UniquePiksi- I had to ask my lovely friend Brad about the term -glomping- (I'm so behind the times haha) but thankies!

Speaking of Brad, I tried putting some angst in but as I was going, it just ended up being as I Heart DM 11 wished! I started an angsty slash that I'll be posting soon so watch out for that!

I Heart DM 11- I'm totally one of those girlies who giggles at boys too, s'all good! (Urgh I hate the term "fag hag" but it describes us I guess)

Thanks to the other Ron and Draco lovers, I'm totally devoting my writing solely to these two from now on because of you guys.

Okay after this chapter, I might do what my friend and fellow slasher (anonymous slashlover) does...emailing people with comments because this takes up too much space and I hate leaving people out! (So if you'd like to chat, make sure to have your email cough-anonymous users-cough) My a/n's are long enough as is; i.e. filled with me making up shit excuses at to why I am/haven't been writing.

I promise I'll add more within the next 2 days, I know I left it at a rather interesting part but I really need to start reading for English -prays to whoever for 2-hour delay- Yay snow!

Anyways, on to the story!

Cassie x

* * *

  
Chapter 27

"So when can I..." the door shut in the Ravenclaw's face, interrupting his question with a heavy thump. The boy's features contorted to joy, confusion, and sadness within a 10 second grace period.

On the other side of the door came another resounding thump after it was ensured that Anthony was gone, departing with a rather loud "wanker". The head of wild red hair came in contact with the deep brown wood, hard. Eyes squinted; a hand smoothed the sore section and reached for his wand.

Almost calling a fling by the wrong name; an accident.

Almost calling said fling by a previous fling's name; pretty bad.

Almost calling the boy by your enemy's name, who happens to be a previous fling, during sexual intercourse; a near travesty.

Casting a silencing spell on his bed, Ron climbed into the four poster mini chamber and spent a total of 45 seconds staring at its ceiling before getting up again, his mind filled with accusations and ideas that he did not want to think about. He needed to get as far away from a bed, tables, sofas, squiggly chairs, and all the other equipment that has sufficed for himself with another person, as possible since actions on those furnishings appear to be the only thing he's been up to lately.

Feeling sick at this realization, the Gryffindor stormed out of the tower. Flashing his prefect badge to anyone who stopped him without a second glance or pause; his sight fixed on the nearest exit. It wasn't late at all so he wasn't sure as to why the throngs of prefects were out…but then again he's skirted off the past three meetings this week.

Once outside, the warm, intoxicating breeze calmed the redhead instantly. This spring evening was silent and peaceful, save the muffled shouting carried by the wind on the opposite side of the castle, the Quidditch pitch.

Ron decided to see who was practicing, hoping it wasn't it another Gryffindor one he "forgot" about. He also hoped it would be someone else so he could catch some new trick or technique and share it with the team, who would then be less upset with him.

Following the dim, falling horizon, the Quidditch pitch was filled with shirtless Slytherins. "Great, of all teams," Ron mumbled, as he took a seat on the ground between the bleachers and the actual pitch, lying down on his elbows. The Gryffindor was wearing muggle clothing, which would be conspicuous enough to a Slytherin, but it wasn't as bad as wearing gold and red. Thoroughly enjoying watching his favourite sport, no matter what medium, he went unnoticed.

About ten minutes in, Ron heard a thunderous crash as a player went down. He himself didn't witness the smash up since he just happened to have been stretching out at the time, eyes closed in the small pleasure of his arms elongated instead of being his main support.

Looking over, he couldn't see who it was because the still evident sun was conveniently blocking his line of sight. All Ron saw was the frail fallen player brush up and start to walk in his general direction. Signaling he was fine, the Slytherin continued his way over to the Gryffindor and by the time his body blocked the sun and revealed himself, he was right in front of Ron.

Wincing slightly, Ron gulped and cursed himself for even coming here momentarily at the sight of the sopping wet blonde hair being forced back, exposing quite a incensed look.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" the familiar blonde spat out, "Trying to check me out? Must be hard without binoculars all the way up there…"

Ron scowled at Draco's tone, "No, but I am _terribly_ disappointed to have missed your tumble to the earth," he teased.

"I had to get your attention somehow. I doubt you were even watching us play with your daydreaming," Draco snapped back, not blaming his _own_ lack of attention to the game, as it was on the Gryffindor below, being the real reason he fell.

"Actually, I came here to steal some secrets or new tricks," Ron all too casually informed the blonde.

Draco snorted, "Tricks? Don't you already have a new one? Or do you show every one your affection by feeding them at the dinner table?" he insinuated with more venom than his house's mascot could produce in its lifetime. "Or is this like that Finnegan kid who you'll shag to make someone jealous?"

Ron briefly considered the coincidence, revealing his agreement with a small smile that wasn't halted before Draco caught it. "Who is it this time?" Draco edged on.

"There had to be someway we could get out of the whole 'break up' without either of us looking bad," Ron answered, offering a hand for Draco to help him up.

Draco knowingly smirked as he assisted him but a beater shouting, "You coming back up Drac-?" interrupted his thought process. In reply, the blonde yelled back, "I can barely walk straight, you think I can fly?! I'm going off to see Pomfrey."

The smirking Slytherin threw his Quidditch duffel bag in Ron's arms, in which the grumbling Gryffindor slung it around his shoulder. Draco grabbed the opposite arm and placed it around his waist for "support" as the blonde limped along.

"So why aren't you with your trick right now, shagging his brains out?" Draco had to pose.

Ron shrugged, "I just had. Needed some fresh air before getting some Potions studying done." Draco wrinkled his nose in protest.

As soon as they were out of sight of the players, Draco stopped limping and smiled at the redhead. "Easy way to get out of practice. Should try that more often," he nodded. Ron's arm lingered on Draco's slick, bare back until he saw Draco stare at his opposite hip and Ron moved to wipe his hand on his jeans.

Embarrassed, Ron wanted to move thoughts in Draco's mind from where he thought they would be, "Do I have to carry your stuff to Pomfrey's?" he asked.

Draco stopped to glance at Ron, "Oh come on, I'm perfectly tip top! The team figured I'm frail and fragile just because I'm skinny and pale."

"Or because you suck at Quidditch, hence the fall, and are dramatic and whiny?" Ron pleasantly added.

Draco sighed, "Oh sod off, you're much worse than me. Besides, I'm only dramatic when I want to get out of something that I don't want to do!"

"Fine, what to do now?" he asked, sighing.

"Well, I can't go back to the dungeons just yet, people will ask what happened and I don't feel like talking to them, let alone explaining things," he rolled his eyes, then looked down at his state, "but I _do_ need to clean up. Guess I'll head down to the Quidditch showers, they won't be done for another hour."

"That's a long time you'll have to stay busy for," Ron commented.

"True," Draco shrugged, "I would invite you to help me out but since you have Potions studying…"

Any thoughts of studying for Ron vanished sooner than a dessert item in front of Crabbe and Goyle. He hid his expectancy with a laugh, "You don't need help you big faker…you said so yourself, you're fine."

"But still, I can think of other things to bide our time. You remembered that far back? Maybe my comprehension skills have rubbed off on you," Draco suggested with mock surprise.

Ron snorted, "Cum is the only thing of yours that has rubbed off on me, bottom boy."

"You say it like those are bad things?" Draco smirked, leading the direction to the Slytherin Quidditch showers. "You know you love it," he teased.

"I lov-" Ron rapidly cut off his vocal thought and froze momentarily. Surely he was not about to slip those words out? Quickly he reorganized the sentence, "Fine, I concede, I'll admit that if it'll get you on your back any sooner," unsuspecting to Draco.

"Well well, after only six hours of courtship you've already forgotten about your _boyfriend_," Draco replied with an acerbic touch, "Shall I inform him of your intentions?"

"Too late, I already broke it off," Ron told the scheming Slytherin. "Well, I kinda slammed the door in his face and…he probably got the message."

The snarky smile the blonde possessed earlier changed to a smirk of success. "Oh and the relationship looked so promising," he commented with over saturated sincerity.

Ron smiled, "Surprised you don't know me that well already."

"I know you pretty well anatomically and that's all that matters," Draco replied with a simper.

The redhead raised his eyebrows, "How well Draco?"

"Well enough to get you begging, panting, and on your knees at sensitive spots," he shrugged, "Or maybe you're just so pliable because of the fact that I'm doing those things to you, or that I'm even there."

Ron stepped up onto the platform in front of the door, "You're there, ready and willing to suck my cock? Yeah…that's definitely something that'll get me hard."

"Aren't you the romantic?" Draco cooed smartly.

Ron shrugged, "I can be romantic but that's not what you want."

"How do you figure that?" Draco inquired, unlocking and opening the door to the changing rooms. Ron laughed and shook his head, walking in. Draco leaned against the door once it closed. "You find the concept amusing?"

"I do because you're the one who doesn't want any kind of relationship," Ron stated, remembering back to his words at the Astronomy Tower.

Draco glared at Ron, hands placed on his hips, silver eyes boring into his blue, "Oh, like you do?"

The Gryffindor laughter subsided, saying soberly, "True, but I'm not the one who brought it up."

"Yeah," Draco lifted his back from the door, slightly stretching, "You're far from it anyways."

Ron sighed, "Didn't we just go through this? Don't underestimate me; I can be as sweet as a chocolate frog." He smiled.

"Prove it," Draco thought but didn't vocalize. "You're as unhealthy as one too," he Draco added smirking as he swaggered closer to the redhead.

Unwilling to argue to that point as well, he dropped Draco's Quidditch bag down, "If I concede, will you stop talking and apply your lips for better usage?"

"Two admission of defeats in ten minutes? In theory, you should be the bottom," Draco commented.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening." Ron shook his head, finalizing his answer.

Draco threw his hands up in mock attestation, "I wasn't suggesting! Besides, sexual positioning seem to oppose general disposition…"

Ron laughed, "Like yourself. Who would of figured a bratty dignified Malfoy would be the one taking it?"

"and getting it from a Weasley?"

"Multiple times," Ron added.

Draco didn't want to respond to that because he knew it could lead to many other things, like why he was doing this, and he did not want to admit anything to himself or the boy in front of him. So the blonde shrugged and changed the subject, "The mental images of you getting it from Finnegan still are clear in my mind."

"Voyeuristic. Is it making you hard?" the Gryffindor took a step forward, keeping his stare into the silver eyes.

"Finnegan on my chair? No, you'll have to somehow erase that from my mind or else I'll never get hard again." Ron's sudden hands on his Quidditch shorts snapped the band against his sweaty hip.

"Somehow," Ron repeated before slipping his hands inside with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay sorry for the delay! Anyways, this chappy is done and hopefully you like it; you wanted it detailed! Gah, no matter how much I l-o-v-e these kind of scenes, it takes a while to write. Mind you, most of this was written really late last night so I kinda skirted at the end.

If want the story to continue quicker, _please_ review. If I don't get a lot, I'm not going to bother because just last night I made a list of how I was going on my stories. Turns out there's 3 stories that I want to get caught up on and end sometime soon. There's one I started in July and still haven't updated! This one will always hang around I'm pretty sure; as long as the reviews keep coming I'll try to satisfy the devoted.  
Like…  
Eowyns elixure- (v cool name by the way) is the chapter thing still messed up for you? I didn't see it screwed up for me. Your wish is kind of reversed in this (apologies!) but in future stories I'm planning, it's totally a factor. See, when it is the situo that Ron is making Draco jealous, it tends to get very rough and I don't think I'm ready for that (eep, I'm a pacifist -hides-), mine would be nicer. With the exception of a few slashes, I really don't like Draco being so animalistic with his greed.  
Nightmoth- did the chapter re-appear for you? I hope so.  
I Heart DM 11- these descriptions are for you!  
UniquePiksi- thanks, as always!  
mintapotter- you might not like the end of this but…I won't go further.  
BlarghBlahhyBlargh- thanks Nikki, you must be desperate to be reading these the whole time and this being the first time you've reviewed!

The reason I made the list was because I have probably around 14 plot bunnies for more Ron and Draco-ness! I want to get to some of them soon but it's really not fair to have so many unfinished stories going around.

So on to the next chapter!

Cassie x

* * *

  
Chapter 28

"What if I _did_ want romance?" Draco inquired, blindly following the redhead who was heading into the shower.

Ron snorted, "Right. I'd say you were trying to ensure my presence within you or you were stark raving mad," he replied before turning on a shower.

The spray instantly saturated the Gryffindor's orange hair, causing him to flip his head back. The flying droplets smacked against Draco and the temperature made him flinch. "You _do_ realize you still have all your clothes on…" Draco reminded the fully soaked boy with a sigh and a smirk.

"Strip me then," Ron challenged, refusing to move.

Draco took a step closer, beginning to feel the constant stray drops on his chest. "No way Ron. I sucked you off earlier and I won't have you naked until you return the favor," the blonde stated, sliding his hands slightly under his own shorts.

"Favor?" Ron stared blankly before casually shrugging in agreement, "Alright."

"Simple as that eh?" Draco thought to himself. "This boy really is easy…almost as worse as…ouch," the thought train stopped as Ron snapped his band again.

"You need to stop that," Draco ordered, laughing.

"Not into kink then? I always thought you were," Ron joked, sliding his hands around the blonde's waist.

Draco's hips immediately became slick with the wet arms surrounding him, enclosing the space between them. Looking straight forward to the drenched boy of his same height who was staring back into his silver eyes with a darkened blue, he was smiling.

With a look of confusion Draco asked, "How do you figure that?" taking a step closer into the shower.

"Oh well, just the comments about enjoying my present that started all of this…" Ron insinuated, sinking his hands into the back of Draco's shorts and moving the two directly under the shower.

The light strokes on his backside made the blonde's breath snag momentarily. Breathlessly he laughed, "I talk a lot of bullshit…you don't think before you speak…we all have our faults." He paused to lick his now damp lips, "Besides, I like the real thing and you don't like being impaled so it wouldn't work out after a while."

Ron shook his head to agree, "wouldn't work out," he repeated before sliding his tongue along Draco's lips, requesting entrance.

The Slytherin tilted his head back slightly to continue his thoughts; during which time Ron slid two of his digits inside his mouth. Draco took the opportunity of his attention to push back all the wet fringe stuck on Ron's fringe and induced, "Now I do request that after this I get some more time to shower. I don't want to go back with you still all over me."

Ron's mouth hovered, waiting the blonde's cessation of speech. After a short kiss, the redhead smiled, "Mmm yeah. That's fine…you neat freak. It would seem suspicious anyway, this being the what? the fourth time you leave with my scent on you?" Ron commented as his hands slid between his cheeks, brushing the blonde's entrance.

Before Draco could once again dwell on the observation of being with Ron so much, the familiar mouth was on his again to stifle his moan. Briefly attacking the tongue inside with his, Ron moved his hips up against the Slytherin's to fully wake up what lay half dormant beneath the shorts.

Draco moaned as he felt Ron's fully hard organ on his thigh and a saliva and water slicked finger slid into him. Small scrapes covered Ron's shoulders as Draco's fingers dug into them, soon to be replaced by his mouth as he sucked and nipped at a closely available area.

The thin, nimble fingers tortured Draco's inside as the redhead became more persistent. Breaking away quickly, Draco groaned at the loss. Ron saw the desire in Draco's darkened gray eyes and tossed aside any thought of taking his clothes off. He opted for removing Draco's shorts, sliding himself down with them.

Looking up at the impatient Slytherin, Ron scanned the ethereal site before him. Droplets ran down the drenched body, over hard nipples and along the flat and toned stomach, down to the small patch of blonde hair and to the place where his lips so desired to be, and where his hand was currently placed.

After following a few drops and their pathways, his eyes trailed up to see the boy's face. His eyes were closed and being hidden nevertheless by the platinum blonde fringe which stuck out in most directions, thanks to the Ron's untamed hands. He took in how Draco's tongue slightly darted out to lubricate his already wet mouth and elicit tiny moans of pure satisfaction.

The expression didn't last too long as the blonde wondered why only Ron's hand was servicing him. He glanced down, only to immediately catch the redhead's eyes. Ron didn't flinch nor shift his glance and Draco was drawn in. The look in the blue eyes was a new one to Draco, he noted. In the hazy thought processes, one to scan his mind while the staring contest was underway was just how many times he's stared into those lust filled eyes.

The fact that he couldn't count the times, while under the influence of being wanked off or not, it annoyed him. Morphing his look to one of impatience, it was all Ron needed as a sign that he awaited for the Gryffindor to swallow him down, which he did without a second thought. Savoring the bittersweet taste of the sweat and water slicked hardness; Ron's tongue was more than willing to fully take over his hand's previous position.

Pulling the lithe boy close and taking him in completely upon entrance to the desperate mouth, Draco could barely keep his balance. Steadying himself against with a hand on the shower stall, the groans reverberating in both Draco's and Ron's mouth showed that they were enjoying the change of speed.

Through the shower's barrage of water, Ron had to keep sliding one hand from Draco's hip to his forehead to wipe off the water, sweat, and stray fringe that obscured his view of the writhing blonde. The dislike of loss of contact as Ron's hand was on and off him, preventing him from near fucking his mouth, Draco used his free hand to grab the orange locks and keep it out of his face, as well as use it to push Ron closer.

Resuming past endeavors, Ron's hand slid to Draco's backside when he took control of the pace. Fingers explored in between cheeks until the sought out entrance was found, resulting in Draco growling. Just as a finger delved deep into the Slytherin, his hand left the other's hair and instead pushed the redhead off, in a mid-suck.

Breathless, Draco steadied himself once again and a bemused Ron looked up to see what was wrong, very concerned. A small laugh came from the blonde as he stared back at the Gryffindor. "If you intend on stretching me out, your next move better be to fuck me. I hate those teasing ministrations just to make me come," he grunted, satisfied he got such big words out at the time, and kneeled down to Ron.

Impatiently, Draco unbuttoned and unzippered the trousers, as Ron used the time to peel off his wet shirt. Before getting his trousers and boxers down, Draco's eyes met Ron and he directly leaned over to dominate Draco and slipped an arm behind his back to lower him down. Careful and delicate was his manner with the maneuver to make sure Draco was as comfortable as he could be on the damp, cold, tiled floor.

He resumed stretching the boy underneath him with his fingers as his lips sought the other's. Letting Draco take control during their normal battle with tongues slowed the typical pace. Ron also took his time both exploring the mouth and inside the Slytherin with excruciating detail.

Becoming restless, Draco reached for Ron's length and tugged hard, as his moans of urgency to speed him up failed. Breaking away to curse, the dark shade that conquered Draco's light eyes caught with Ron's once he opened his. Ron suddenly changed the positions to prepare for his entrance.

The thin legs wrapped around Ron's back tight as the boy slid in quickly; taking it slow, Ron ensured, would make him come on sight. Hissing slightly, Draco scowled at the redhead but quickly recovered, squeezing and pulling himself deeper. Complying, Ron immediately sped up the pace and began stroking Draco.

The contrast of the heat the two boys were making and the cold droplets on their skin, Ron swore created a steam that wasn't just from the shower. Irregular yet rhythmic breathing between the Slytherin and Gryffindor were also quite different to the steady waterfall from the showerhead in an otherwise completely tranquil room. The moans intertwining as their bodied forcefully collided repeatedly ensured the notion in both of them that they weren't going to last long.

Ron was the first to lose control, his orgasm tearing through as he spilled himself into Draco while buried deep inside. Draco followed as the final thrust heavily hit his spot, come splattering everywhere. The Gryffindor nearly fell on top of Draco while still inside him and groaned at the discomfort but didn't bother moving.

Seeing some of his adhesiveness in Ron's hair, whose head was resting on his chest, Draco picked it out and licked it off his fingers. "Now isn't the time to be a tease," Ron criticized as he watched him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's not it…I just taste better than you."

"Sure you do," Ron conceded, snuggling more against the blonde underneath as the water cleansed the two. The redhead continued to lie on top of Draco, kissing whatever was within a craned neck's radius. "Wish we could sleep here," he suggested, yawning.

"Well _you_ can you know, but you'll get the shit beat out of you," Draco soberly snickered.

Ron smiled and nudged against the porcelain skin once again, "So where shall we go?" he asked.

A huge sigh escaped from the annoyed Slytherin. Abruptly pushing Ron out of him and sitting up, Draco shrugged, "You shall go back to your tower and do…whatever studying thing you have to do…" he retorted with finality.

Confused at the sudden shift in disposition, he tried to get closer once again to Draco. "Well I don't have to go just yet. Besides, I don't mind if you distract me…" he insinuated, leaning in for a kiss.

Draco stood up, avoiding the redhead. "Ugh, haven't we distracted each other enough? This is all getting too casual…too…familiar," he responded exasperatingly, gesturing madly to help explain his frustration.

"Well…" Ron trailed off, completely unsure about what to say, being caught so off-guard.

"You'll be leaving now," Draco cut-in sharply. "Now, so I can finish my shower," he turned his back to Ron to face the cool spray.

Ron got up as well, "Wouldn't want you to reek of me," he replied, embittered.

"Glad you understand," Draco said airily, reaching for the nearby soap.

Ron grabbed his soaked clothes, a nearby towel, and his robe, the only dry clothing he had, thankfully, brought. Seeing no look of remorse, or concern for that matter, on the Slytherin's face, Ron scowled and exited the showers, slamming the door.


	29. Chapter 29

After updating a lot of unfinished stories, and accidentally starting a whole new story (of which I'm still debating continuing…I think I'll just keep it where it is, "He's Not Your King…", the outing one) I give you another chapter of this, yay!

Thanks to my reviewers, without you guys I wouldn't bother continuing this!

Genuine- Sincere thanks and hugs go to you, my god your review made me laugh for five whole minutes. It did, however, put some things into perspective…I actually planned this chapter (go me) and mentioning the Quidditch pitch gave me inspiration for my other random fic I did, which I previously stated.

I Heart DM 11- as always, you are super awesome. I'm glad the timing with your well-needed fix was good as I had enough to supply it to you. Thank you for the marriage proposal as well as the rape one; I'd be honored to take part in both.

mintapotter- another loyal review, mucho thankies and I will supply, being your humble servant.

MackenzieRain- your use of 'truly' so much was too cute…I'm so so so humbled though –blushes- I'm so glad you like this story!

Catt- I hope you don't go too insane now that there's another chappy…but then again, if it's a good kind of insane…I say live it up!

Dianashirly- I do intend on actually making a plot…I think? It should get to that point. I found the "I mean, who doesn't" particularly amusing.

It made me think, do I write Ron and Draco fics for Ron? Or Draco? Which do you guys personally prefer? I honestly don't know…

Mind you, I do have the rest of this bit planned (this is the first time I actually planned a chapter…but it was too long to put in one so it will be two). It might be what you expect...or maybe the opposite. Also, I didn't feel like writing this much and then typing it all again…this took long enough to type! I'm practically falling asleep on the keyboard, don't mind any mistakes…

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 29

Being his fashionably late self, the anxious Slytherins awaited Draco's entrance in the Great Hall.

"Oh Draco, are you alright?" "We were so worried!" "Why did it take you so long to come back to the dorms?" "What did Pomfrey say?" were a few of the concerns Draco picked up from the barrage of fretting friends. Included in that group were Gregory and Vincent, which was less than a subtle change; just the day before he was tripped and called a un-PC slur centering around his homosexuality by the two.

Putting his hands up to attest the interrogation, everyone crowded around the blonde when he sat down. He had gone straight up to bed after he returned from the showers and thus, caused a house-wide epidemic of panic, set off by the worrisome Quidditch players who didn't see Draco come back to practice. Not bothering to go to Madam Pomfrey and inquire her about his whereabouts, they were about to split up and search for him before one noticed the blonde tuft of hair barely peeking out from under the silver covers, fast asleep.

"So what did Pomfrey say?" Pansy urged, offering Draco whatever was closest to her.

Waving it off, Draco reassured his friend, "There's nothing to worry about…I just have quite a bruise on my hip," as he smiled. He felt safe with that response because he indeed wasn't lying about the injury. Ron seemingly was particularly rough with him last night; the 4 red streaks on either side of the front of his hip were surrounded by a soft purple and blue. Draco took the extra time this morning in the shower to examine it, as it took him by surprise when washing off.

"Draco…?" the repeated request snapped the blonde out of his thought cloud. "How long were you there for?" another Slytherin, a fellow Quidditch player, inquired; the rest were still worried about the boy's upkeep.

"Oh about…45 minutes or so," he calculated, trying to not miss a step in his actions last night. "I was really exhausted by the fall out…" he suggested, hoping it would quell the assault he was getting.

It worked, as a collective 'oh' was elicited from the sated Slytherins. Many "glad to know you're alright/okay/not hurt badly," were exclaimed and things relatively calmed down.

That is, until Pansy spotted an owl coming their way and morphed into the giggling buffoon mood. "Oooh Draco, another tasty offer I presume?" she marveled as the letter dropped in front of him. "I hope your hip will be alright for the lucky boy later," she ogled the envelope and winked at the blonde.

Upon opening the letter and noticing the handwriting, he scowled and replied, "Don't think so," even before reading over the short and curt message.

_"Meet me sometime to talk…if you're not too 'distracted' –RW"_

"Well that's a shame," Pansy hummed between bites, not noticing the harsh treatment the parchment received after being taken in.

Grabbing a scrap in his pocket, his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and he glowered at the author. Ron seemed to be stuck in the middle of an awkward position, per usual.

* * *

"Gods 'Moine, so what if I didn't do one assign…" the brunette was cut off by yet another scoff from his girlfriend.

"This was for McGonagall. You do realize she can cut out your practice time for your precious Quidditch? And no Transfiguration work and it's an automatic detention…you know this!" the Gryffindor girl scolded Harry.

"She wouldn't take up our practice time…" he assured Hermione, "She's fair but not stupid! We're facing the Slytherins next…"

"Should be an interesting game," Ron nodded, trying to veer the conversation away from the petty bickering.

Nevertheless, Hermione completely ignored the redhead who was placed in between herself and her sparring partner. "What was _so_ important that you decided to focus on instead?" Hermione's saccharine question more than hinted that she was still fuming.

"Well me and Ron were up most of the night, after he got back from spying on the Slytherins' game…" he filled her in.

It was mainly Ron who did the talking, frustrated as ever. On top of his venting about everything including boys, he had to spend an extra half hour deferring Harry from "Beating the shit out of that Ferret" to "What about threatening?" to "Just a word? Please?" and eventually to keeping his mouth shut entirely or else getting his gossip connection severed from the redhead.

"Okay…well this wasn't your fault, Ron," she quickly dismissed her friend, something that shocked Ron, as he was always blamed for _something_, "because _you_ had more than enough time to do this," she began bickering again, point accusatorily at Harry.

And cue in Ron's short attention span. Tuning out Hermione's rants and useless squabbling and scolding, his eyes searched the rest of his table. A few seats down on the opposite side sat Seamus with his boyfriend. Watching their interaction, serving the other their food, laughing, and constantly smiling at one another made him dreamily sigh.

He definitely wanted that, but instead his thoughts came to the facts; his only "relationships" were forged…forged again, but with a boy that sent him 3 letters just this morning, desperately seeking a reason as to why Ron shut the door in his face and if he still wanted to meet later on…and the last, which wasn't forged, but was with a shallow, narcissistic bastard who wanted nothing to do with him.

Even though he vented most of his concerns last night to his best friend, the one that he could not be consoled on was simply, "why?". He wanted to get that answer straight from the source and that's why he owled the source. The response took Ron by surprise because he was still too busy ignoring the fight with the people to his immediate left and right and staring off into the distance, wrapping his attention around his thoughts.

The sloppy scribbled response from Draco simply said, _"I've already expressed how I feel and I just don't care about how you feel,"_ and that was the end of it.

Glowering at the letter and with plans already formulating, the redhead crumpled up the parchment. He tuned back into the argument, to shift his anger and his urge to look at Draco, that hadn't skipped a beat while Ron received his note; the two simply leaned behind him to dispute some more.

"Yes but still the detention…you do realize what tonight is…" Hermione hinted, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

The deer in headlights look sprung upon Harry's face. Hermione kept all sorts of odd "landmark anniversaries" and Harry lost count at how long it'd been since the 3 month, 3 week, and 3 day one…he just always smiled and nodded so he could reap the benefits and keep her happy.

Staring quickly down at his plate to fix his winning smile, Harry replied, "Oh of course," and beamed at Hermione. "Don't worry about the detention. McGonagall never keeps me the whole time, and once she's finished with me, I'm _all_ yours."

The declaration had Hermione sighing and smiling back; all was fine with the golden couple. Snapping back into familiarity, "Will you be my partner for the potions project?" Harry sweetly asked, sheepishly smiling.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione agreed, "Of course…just don't put me up with all the research like last time."

"Oh I won't," his false promise was only noted by Ron, Hermione smiled and leaned over him to kiss the brunette.

Pushing apart the two when the kissing started getting intense (they were right in front of him anyways) Ron cocked an eyebrow and inquired, "What project?"

"Word is Snape's assigning one on some exotic potions. It's supposed to be worth a lot of points," Hermione informed the redhead, "Sort of a punishment for all of the fighting that's been going on lately between us and the Slytherins."

Making a silent 'oh' expression and nodding, Ron stood up. "Well, we better head down before we can by any means be counted as late," he suggested.

His two friends acquiesced and Harry quickly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her close for the walk. Ron caught a fleeting glimpse at the blonde Slytherin, scowling intently at him as he left.

* * *

"Neville…quit arguing with Vincent…" Snape demanded; the third time a Gryffindor has been scolded for messing with a Slytherin this period. Another potions class was in session, and yet another lab was to be completed.

Ron ensured maximum attention would be drawn to him today as he positioned himself at the table in front of Draco's. As to not be so obvious, however, he placed himself on the opposite side, near Pansy. Casually being a klutz and 'spilling' some water on his robes gave him the excuse to shuck it off, showing underneath the tightest pair of trousers he owned.

Draco was quite uncomfortable with his two supposed enemies being nearby; he hoped Pansy wouldn't, for the fourth time, bring up the hip 'injury'. He couldn't help but tune her out as usual, but today he had a reason, Ron kept dropping things, announcing his actions to Harry with a laugh, and bending over to pick them back up.

Part of him believed that the Gryffindor was too angered, wounded, or anxious by his relative presence and that was the cause, but the other part wasn't as fooled, supposing that Ron simply wanted his attention…which he was frequently getting.

By the end of the period, Ron had dropped his ginger root six times and Draco cut his finger while slicing his root twice. Pansy soon took control of the potion, figuring Draco must have been still shaken up from the accident last night.

This lack of responsibility freed him to unite with Blaise, who was sitting at the table next to him, and bug Harry in as many ways that were conceived possible. When Blaise gave up and Draco began to tease Harry about Hermione is when the brunette finally turned around, placing his hands on Draco's table and looking the Slytherin square in the eye.

"Listen…you shouldn't be the one making snide remarks about relationships because I have plenty remarks about yours. Shove it up your arse and shut up or the whole school will know about your private life, just as you've succeeded in detailing everyone with mine," he warned sternly. This was his way to threaten the boy without Ron protesting.

Draco, gob smacked, looked to his right, at the back of Ron's head, and quickly resumed staring at Harry's challenging glare. Catching the side-glance, satisfied, Harry turned back around with a short nod.

Draco looked back at Ron, who was occupying himself with absentminded stirring. Not only did he miss the entire confrontation or back his friend up, but also he's acted like that the whole period, the blonde noticed. He appeared totally unattached and uninterested, not in an apathetic way, but just inattentive to Draco, which was a change from his typical disposition.

The next one to talk in the period was a very upset professor. "To save all of us, mainly myself, some convenience by not issuing more detentions, I will instead make this next project bicameral, if you'd like to call it that. No Gryffindor can work with another Gryffindor, and the same goes with the Slytherins. You may pick your partner but they must be from a different house and you will see me so I know who you're working with," Snape ordered.

A collection of small sighs escaped the class and most hung their heads in annoyance. Harry out and out banged his head on the table when the realization occurred that he would actually have to do work. Acquaintances got together, like Daphne and Seamus, Hermione and Millicent, and eventually people started mingling.

Ron slid past Harry and took a left in the aisle. Strolling over to Blaise, he leaned over his table from the side, giving Draco a sight to take in, his elbows rested in front of the Slytherin and his hip jutting out. "So Blaise…you and me?" he simply offered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Alright, whatever," the indifferent brunette complied, "When do you want to work on it?"

Ron put on a pensive face, appearing to scan his schedule, but he already had this all planned out; it was what he was focusing on the whole period. "Are you free tonight? I bet we'll have some other project assigned and I just want to get this over with. Let's meet up…at your dorm, I'll be nice," Ron offered, putting of a 'Well, I'm as miffed and annoyed as you are' front.

Blaise shrugged, "Come at 4, I have Quidditch at 6."

Ron simply nodded and repeated, "4 it is," before shifting his weight onto his hip nearest the table and turning back around exaggeratingly.

A quick glance was directed at Draco but he was already chatting with Pansy, mainly grumbling about the project. Bending down one more time to retrieve his robe again, Ron slapped his palm next to Pansy on the table, jolting her attention, and proceeded to do the same to the last 2 tables in the row before making his way to Snape's desk.

The confidence that radiated from the redhead was automatically transmitted as weakness to Draco, but he had no idea just how strong Ron felt about the 'study session' tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

Another 2 chapters- sorry it wasn't in time for V-day! (I could abbreviate it VD but I'd rather not because that's icky…although I _do_ have another Ron and Draco fic that has something to do with the other meaning…if I can, I'll write it up and post it soon). This is super long to compensate! I had to chop it up to two chapters because I don't think many people's attention spans last for 8 or 9 uninterrupted pages (I know mine doesn't). I'm blaming my lack of writing on a certain album (damn you Manic Street Preachers you geniuses) that has paralyzed me from listening to the music that I typically write to.

Anyways thanks to the reviewers…almost to 100! Thanks **rupertsgirl**, **mintapotter** (You get email alerts for the story? That's v cool, how do you do that?), **I Heart DM 11** (Those baking goods were very tempting, yummers), **Faith Maguire** (I hope you got your assignments done! I'm happy to know you've read through all of this and like it. I can, and have, wasted a whole afternoon on reading stories, or just one, so you're not alone. And yeah, the chapters have progressed…my friend Kate is the polar opposite of me, her chapters are always 10 pages to the t and I'm like oh god I'd never get that way but she's somewhat rubbed off on me…mind you they're never going to be 10 pages a pop but these two are pretty close combined), and **cRudEdly** (I totally get bored of stories where they're a couple immediately as well…)

What do you guys think? I've gotten a couple of opinions about where this story should go…I never really had a plan so I just ran around in circles, but I sorta have a plan now (or I can at least pull one out of my arse if needed).

Tell me what you'd rather have- continuing the game of chasing one another or have them totally settle down?

Cassie x

* * *

  
Chapter 30

"Please refrain from acting like a dog while in my room," Blaise asked arrogantly to Ron as he entered the Slytherin common room, shaking his head profusely to get any more water out.

"Oh, a thousand apologies but I just got back from practice and I figured you'd rather have me showered and clean like a freshly pressed daisy," he snapped back as he followed the quickly moving raven-haired boy up the stairs.

Naturally Quidditch had started late that day because Harry needed to let Hermione know about the schedule of practice, hour long detention with McGonagall, hour long detention with Sprout for dropping a planting pot, and then they could get to the fuck fest Hermione promised him if he could remember which anniversary it was before, if applicable, time for homework.

And in comes in handy the best friend, of whom Hermione's girl confidant happens to be his sister…it was the only way Ron could get out of practice early to shower. He wasn't about to try and get revenge smelling and sweaty. Through all of that he was only a half hour late and now breathless in front of the Slytherin dorms.

The cold atmosphere made Ron shiver, as he was still pretty wet. Determined even after a burn from his zipper, he could barely slide up his tight jeans once again. He put on a white button-down to make everything appear normal, but he didn't bother buttoning it appropriately, skipping out holes or simply doing it wrong, and throwing on a robe before an all out dash to the dungeons.

Upon entering the dorms, Ron let out a huge sigh of relief to see the blond in the room as well, in which he masked as a hiccup of awe. Although he had seen the Slytherin sleeping quarters before, the most recent had been to give Draco his 'gift', it had always been quick glances as he and Harry stealthily set up tricks and traps with the help of the invisibility cloak. The room really was well decorated and…clean.

Draco barely lifted his eyes from a magazine he was reading as he was sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach and thin, bare legs dangling about. He was already in practice gear, some shorts and a fitting t-shirt and obviously had no plans of leaving just because Blaise had returned with Ron.

With a self-satisfied smirk Blaise remarked, "Yes it is rather quaint, our rooms. Shall we sit?" he asked. Ron took full opportunity of the soft, silver, shag carpeting and sat in the middle of the floor on his knees, facing Draco. Blaise sat across from him, leaning against Draco's trunk, and shifted his attention to the other occupant behind him, "Don't let us bother you Draco, me and the Weasel just need to work on Snape's project."

Scoffing, Draco's eyes briefly caught Ron's as he licked his finger to turn a page, unaffected. "How did you get stuck with _him_?" he inquired scornfully.

Ron cut in before Blaise opened his mouth, with a small pout he quipped, "I picked him because I know you wouldn't have me."

Glancing up again, the blond caught the conspiring glint in Ron's eyes and it was not one of plain innocent mischief, he noticed. "Well I doubt you could have more fun then I will…" Draco shifted theories about Ron's intentions with his sarcastic comment.

"Yeah getting stuck with Potter has got to suck," Blaise empathized, suddenly forgetting the fact that his best friend was immediately in front of him.

Draco shrugged, still focused on his article, "Yeah well, we just split up the project. He's doing the background info and I've got the practical, useful information. I won't have to speak to him once."

Blaise's eyebrows lifted, "Good idea…do you want to do that Weasley?" he asked the redhead with a smile.

Ron easily acquiesced, "Sure, but you do the practical stuff."

"Yes, that would be for the best. You're horrid at being useful," Draco cut in with a cheeky smirk.

"Better than being indecisive," Ron tagged on with a matching smile.

A bit put off by the new methods of mockery between the two, Blaise steered the conversation back to the matter at hand as he saw Draco begin to shift on the bed and he did not want a duel in his room, especially for fear that Ron would break anything of his. "Anyways, that's fine. I'll do practical, you do background...you _do_ know of the potion, right?" he warily asked the redhead.

The amused look on Ron's face informed Blaise otherwise. "But of course," the acerbic tone returned.

"Oh you're no use," Blaise whined, throwing his hands up.

"I did bring a book of Hermione's that will most likely help you with the uses and stuff," Ron replied, stretching back purposefully to get the obscure encyclopedia his friend picked up on a trip to the back of Flourish and Blotts'.

Blaise took the book from Ron and placed it in front of him, "Good good. I do think we should do some of this together though. As a Slytherin and yourself a Gryffindor, naturally I don't trust you to even get dressed properly."

"Which he obviously can't do…" Draco chimed in from the bed above. Blaise's eyes followed Draco's and Ron's to his semi-concealed shirt. Obviously catching glimpses when he could, Draco not only noticed the boy hadn't changed his tight jeans, but failed to fix up his shirt through the robe.

Blaise laughed wholeheartedly at the faux pas, "Oh you Gryffindors…" he sighed very bemused.

Draco continued, "Why were you in such a hurry?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and supporting it with a palm.

"Quidditch," Blaise answered through a chuckle. There was the spark again; Draco looked to Ron for confirmation and the same glint was in his eyes when he nodded. After recovering from the overdramatics, Blaise caught his breath and began conversation again, "So…that one reference book in the library about potions should be helpful for your stuff," he said as he flipped through Hermione's book.

"This won't be so hard then…" Ron commented relieved, stretching and adjusting to mimic Draco by lying on his stomach as well.

Blaise looked down at him with a look of remonstration and it wasn't until he gave a drawn-out, "Well?" that Ron shifted his line of sight from Draco, busily reading, to his project partner.

Glancing quickly to his left and right, he looked back at Blaise and confusedly challenged, "What?"

Blaise's eyes slitted and his shoulders rose, shaking his head, "Aren't you going to get that book? We don't have all day to waste," he sighed irritably.

"You mean, the one at the library?" Ron asked.

"Duh," was all Blaise responded with a sneer.

Nodding, Ron acknowledged, "Oh, oh, okay…nah."

Blaise now figured he should be the confused one, "What?".

"I thought _you_ were getting it," Ron assumed, "I got you your book…and I came all the way down here from my _seventh_ floor tower to the dungeons after practice," he posed, thinking guilt would help.

It did. "Fine, fine. Doubt you could find the book anyways…" Blaise scoffed indignantly.

"Not with your instructions of 'that potions reference book'…" Ron added, putting a finger to his cheek, mouth dropped, to mock the stupidity.

"Oh shut up, I'll get it I've said," Blaise agreed, heaving a grumpy exhale before getting up. "Draco, keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't break anything," he said cautiously, kicking Ron's bag away from his path upon exiting.

The blond rolled his eyes and looked to the boy he was to babysit. Ron, however, wasn't glancing anywhere near him; he was too busy watching Blaise leave with a seductive smile on his face. When the door shut, Ron turned to Draco, smirk unfaltering.

Draco glared at the shining blue eyes caught in his and posed, "Do you always annoy people before you plan on jumping them?" Through the previous conversation, Draco was configuring Ron's plan and he sat up, smirking. Eyes not moving from the blond's during the shift, Ron stood up. "How long before you follow him out?" he imposed.

"I'm not chasing after Blaise, I already did enough seducing today," Ron insinuated, taking his robe off.

Draco shook his head, "I don't need to hear about your version of Quidditch."

"What?" Ron mocked confusion. "I really was at Quidditch earlier, ask your potions partner. Besides, not all of my seductions are successful," he replied, biting his lip.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Draco quipped, placing his magazine next to him.

Ron took a few steps forward, "Well, with you I haven't failed." Draco laughed wholeheartedly at the absurdity of the Gryffindor's words but opened his eyes when he felt a shift in front of him. Ron had crawled onto the edge of the bed was now staring him down.

"We don't have much time," he whispered with a smirk. Up close and cleared through the clouded orbs, Ron's eyes didn't have that snarky glint but they were filled with lust.

Getting caught up in the pace of everything proved ineffectual as Ron's mouth encased his own, hard, and his arms pulled the blond nearly into his lap. Immediately sliding his hands down to Draco's waist, he tried to push away any offending clothing under them.

Shoving himself back off when his mind caught up to the current environment, his hand immediately swiped his bruised lips clean and he sneered maliciously, "What the fuck Weasley?" the Slytherin asked confused and angry.

"Couldn't help myself," Ron innocently remarked, hand sliding back up Draco's leg.

Roughly shoving it off, Draco sighed irritated, "Did you _not_ get my owl?"

"You know I did and you also know I won't just let something go without my say..."

"Merlin, do I know! But you weren't exactly speaking your mind with your tongue," he argued, running a hand through his hair hastily.

Attempting to keep eye contact with the blond, who was fixing his clothing on impulse, keeping his attention diverted to the boy in front of him, "If it gets you to listen..." Ron insinuated.

"You might be right on that one..." Draco supposed with a small smile, he was biting his lip to try and not succumb to any expression towards civility, let alone affection, and he was failing horribly.

Matching the smile, Ron moved in for another kiss which Draco didn't resist. This time, settling in Draco's lap, the Gryffindor straddled the Slytherin and invaded his mouth soon after contact. Swirling his tongue around to re-map the previously conquered territory, Ron reveled in Draco's smooth taste until the blond fought for control and then it was his turn to explore.

The two were close enough but neither made any movement; Ron's hands stayed at his side in fear that Draco would pull away again with any sudden yield and Draco's hands stayed on Ron's thighs, which were on him, because he wouldn't bring himself any further.

The simple exchange of kissing occurred until there was close to no breath available in either of them. Ron broke away and Draco sighed after taking a large breath in. "You didn't let me finish my statement..." Draco reminded the redhead, who refused to move off him.

Ron shrugged innocently and replied, "Well you admitted I was right so I figured that was the end of it. You didn't do much to stop me from stopping you, however."

Sighing again, Draco removed his hands from Ron's thighs, but the boy still didn't move. The Slytherin shook his head and blew away a stray fringe, "What I was planning to say was, you're right about using sex to get me to pay attention _but_ what I said last night and in my owl I mean. This is too..."

"What's my favourite color?" Ron interrupted, already knowing the speech Draco was about to give, as he heard it just last night.

Draco was obviously caught off-guard, "Huh?" After the question settled in his addled brain, he scoffed, " I have no fucking clue."

"Do you know what my favourite subject is?" he inquired further, enjoying the strange looks given to him.

"No. Ron where is this coming from? You can't distract me, no matter how much you want to, from..."

Ron smiled, trying to reason it out for the Slytherin, "No, that's the point. How can it be familiar if all we know about each other is physical?"

"You're still not making sense...you should just find someone else," suggested Draco quickly, now squirming underneath Ron uncomfortably as he was still on top of him and the pressure was starting to hurt.

Ron grumbled and climbed off the Slytherin but opted to stay in extremely close proximity instead. "I'm a lazy arse and you're hot and...why not?" the redhead near whined, causing him to close his eyes and mentally berate himself for sounding so desperate.

He tried pulling a smirk but by the nervous laugh Ron elicited, he couldn't help but smile. "Oh, that's going to win me into bed," Draco quipped.

Ron looked at the boy in front of him and smirked, "But it _did_ before, need I remind you?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I sure remember that incident..." he continued, after seeing no response from Draco, who was tight-lipped and trying not to picture what Ron was about to envision. "It was in that deserted classroom, you pulled me onto the floor, slid down my pants and started going to town on me...quite brilliant it was really..." Ron recanted, licking his lips and closing his eyes to view the mental imagery that was still quite vivid in his mind.

"Of course it was brilliant," Draco teased before his tone sobered, "I don't know what got into me...the original plan probably was for you to go down on _me_. But like this, things don't turn out like they plan."

Ron again licked his lips, but it was slower and more for effect. Dismissing the last bit, he thought out loud, "Hmm...in your bed? That would be a first..." he suggested, grinning seductively.

"I wasn't implying anything," Draco replied firmly.

"Well _I_ was Draco...not everything is one-sided you know. Don't tell me you'd refuse...I know you too well," Ron stated with defiance.

Draco's hand threaded through his slicked hair, obviously looking exasperated. "See..._this _is what I mean..." he started before Ron covered his mouth.

"Why must you always get the last word in?" the Gryffindor asked to the sheets below, as his rolling eyes settled there.

"Because I know how much it annoys you," the blond responded from under the hand. When he felt a smile on his skin, Ron moved the hand and smiled back.

"You in general annoy me to no end. You're a prat who thinks too much about things..." Ron berated the boy while pushing off a stray fringe that escaped its gelled hold.

"Works pretty well with the fact that you don't think enough..." Draco stated sharply. The small pout from Ron and a nudge made Draco laugh and he made the slightest move forward. He shook his head, covering up his soft sigh elicited from the mere touch of Ron's knee against his bare calf and Ron's fingers sweeping through his hair.

Thoughts running around in his mind couldn't be halted as his hormones were fighting back against his morals...or stupidity...he wasn't sure what to blame his previous feelings on now. Fear was also a side emotion of his because he knew slowly he was losing this battle of wits...to a Weasley no less.

There was that smile again. Ron was trying not to grin inanely, but he knew he was winning the blond over at least temporarily. The ministrations his hand was providing on Draco's lap, fingers slowly creeping up the bared knee closest to him and underneath the thin shorts as far as they could reach, went uninterrupted as Draco broke out a smile after sighing, finally consenting.

His other hand did not lay dormant either as it moved from Draco's forehead to the back of his neck. Instead of pulling him close for more kissing, Ron figured they'd had enough of that, he pushed Draco on his back.

Climbing on top greedily, Ron's hands immediately sunk to Draco's waist and up as his lips went to Draco's neck. The intent of leaving a mark was obvious even to Draco, who's senses were quite fogged over presently at the sensations, and through small moans of appreciation he decided to bring up, "You know, you already left a mark yesterday in the showers."

Unaware of this, nor willing to think back to a possible instance, Ron lifted from his position and stared into the blond's eyes as if they would provide the answer, his blue eyes somewhat concerned. Not waiting for a vocal response, Draco continued, "You had quite a tight grip...look at my hip."

Not needing to be asked twice, Ron moved to Draco's side and slowly slid down the shorts until the bruise was in view. It hadn't faded much, the four streaks were still visible as Draco couldn't seem to stop poking and prodding at it during the day.

"Damn, I'm sorry Draco...shit..." Ron spluttered out, taken completely by surprise at his actions. He leaned down and gave it a kiss.

After Draco reassured him, "It's fine...it doesn't hurt or anything. The others thought it was from that fall in Quidditch..." Ron traced the finger marks with his tongue. Breath hitching, Draco let out a small order, "Come back up here," to the redhead.

With eyes looking quite hopeful, Ron positioned himself right in front of Draco. The two stayed locked in silence and stares, both unsure of what to do or say next. "I..." Ron began before he heard a door slam.

"Got the book...what the...?" Blaise started off quite confused.

Draco snapped back into reality and yelled at Ron, "Don't make _any_ more excuses Weasley!" pushing him off the bed.

Ron caught on, getting right back up and shoving Draco, "Again, it wasn't _my_ fault."

Putting his hands on his hips after crossing his legs, to hide any suspicions, Draco whined, "Do get this over with soon Zabini...I don't want to see the Weasel anymore."

"How many times have I heard that one?" Ron scoffed, accidentally out loud. His look of surprise changed to scorn as he passed that look to Draco and then to Blaise. He resumed his seating on the carpet, knees up to his chest.

"What was the fight about this time?" he sighed in contempt.

"Quidditch."

"Muggles."

The two answers very opposite answers came in tandem.

"You should know by now we fight about anything there is to argue about. It was the muggle bit that obviously got me at arms, literally with Malfoy..." Ron assured the Slytherin. Blaise suspiciously looked between the two of them before a snort of indignance and he dropped the book on Ron's feet.

"There, I got your book...summarize what you're going to write before you get it down," Blaise ordered, taking a spot against his own trunk.

He was slow to respond, staring at Draco instead of his book below. The Slytherin, in turn, kept on stealing glances up from his now torn magazine, licking his lips and wetting his finger to change pages. Blaise couldn't interpret this as anger or...seduction, but he was intent on configuring all of it since he was more interested in their quarreling than a stupid potions project.

After Draco gave a warning glare to the boy, as he caught Blaise looking at them in the corner of his eye, Ron shook his head to look at the other Slytherin. "Well I haven't even been able to plan this while you were away...not having any knowledge on the potion...plus I was busy picking a fight with Malfoy per usual," he confessed.

"You started it? Not that I'm surprised in the least but I don't think you deserve this book then...after I go all the way down to the library and back..." the glaring Blaise taunted. "But I'd rather have something done than nothing at all...we do need to get it at least started soon..."

"Yes, Quidditch is at 6," Draco reminded his friend, completely in tune to the conversation and barely bothering to even pretend to be interested in his magazine anymore.

Looking at the informant, Blaise nodded, "Are you planning on staying for the whole practice this time?"

Glancing at Ron, who smirked and stifled a laugh with a yawn, Draco nodded, "My hip should be fine."

"Good to hear," Blaise remarked, throwing a suspicious glance to Draco. After Blaise's eyes fell back to his book, Draco scolded Ron through an irritated look for his reaction.

"It seems like an interesting place to get an injury from Quidditch..." Blaise commented, his tone glazed with disbelief. The two immediately looked to one another and Blaise closed his book with a slam, wanting to inquire and focus more on these stolen glances. "Is there something..." he started.

"Can I have back Hermione's book for a second?" Ron cut in before Blaise could continue. Cynical, he acquiesced while watching Ron as he handed it over. Ron immediately went to checking something up that looked factual to Blaise, with his head down and scanning the pages, so he let the inquiry drop and his attention shifted to Draco.

His position was leaned over his crossed legs, supporting his crooked head with an upright hand. Shifting his head to the right, as Draco's was, Blaise couldn't even get a reaction out of the blond, by making eyes at him because he was off intensely staring into space. It wasn't the cold, calculating look he typically had when he was thinking deeply...but more as daydreaming for simplistic thoughts.

Unsure how to react, he followed to where, or in this instance who, Draco's line of sight was focused. The Gryffindor was reading something, looking absorbed as his tongue darted out and eyes squinted at a smudged sentence. At the same time he figured it would be good to multi-task and try buttoning his shirt correctly, not realizing he would have an audience. Seeing Draco blatantly stare at the boy made Blaise's thoughts shift for the second time just in the past few minutes.

Clearing his throat, Draco deflected the sight to look at Blaise coldly but he was past believing that. "Are you almost finished?" Blaise impatiently asked Ron.

Looking up, he nodded and replied, "Yeah sure, I just needed to get a feel for what this potion was even about."

"Good, because I think it's about time you leave. If you have any further questions owl me but for once I'll trust you'll be all right doing this," Blaise replied curtly.

Ron looked to Draco, who was confused at the quick change of emotion as well, and shrugged it off. Getting up, he took his time bending back down to fetch his robe and other school items. "I doubt Hermione'll notice the book being gone with all the ones she has so just return it to me whenever you're done with your part."

Blaise civilly nodded and waited until Ron left without another word to look Draco square in the eye, "We need to talk."

* * *

A bit of a side note...this weekend I went back and beta'd every single chapter of this for the people at restricted section .org and I sent my first chapter (which is I believe the first 8 chapters of this, with some added smut) Saturday so if you want more action, you can check that out. I'll keep you updated...if it gets updated there at all, that is. I'll get the beta'd stuff replaced with what I have here eventually...this week is going to be somewhat busy I know already. 

Plus, sorry if these 2 chapters seem off...I had such a hard time figuring out how I wanted to convey all of this. I ended up writing this whole bit of dialogue that I cut out...it might be in later sections because it does fit (just more berating of one another) but who knows with the way this story has been going. I also might re-write bits of this when I'm competent enough. I hope you liked it anyways!

Cassie x


End file.
